


Slip Into The Diamond Life

by The_Lazy_Doormouse



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Slow Build, Some Plot, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lazy_Doormouse/pseuds/The_Lazy_Doormouse
Summary: Lee Chan was an ordinary boy until he witnessed something that will change his life forever. He accidentally crossed paths with a couple of handsome, psychotic, murders, but was then saved by another, equally good-looking, group of people, who called themselves Seventeen. To make the matter worse, he realized that both his attackers AND saviors had abilities that is not normal to human beings. Just what is Chan supposed to do now?!





	1. Don't Wanna Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to All~ Firstly, this is a Seventeen-Centered fic. Other groups like Got7/BTS WILL make an appearance BUT it will not be a lot. I apologize to the other groups fans...I just love Seventeen A LOT more. Secondly, please know that this is my 1st fic! So sorry for the crappy summary OTL...I hope u could be nice and pardon my mistakes if you see them. Tks & Enjoy!

He blames his classmates. His stupid high school classmates. And his puberty. Because why else would he be here, standing in front of the infamously “haunted” abandoned building, at 2am in the morning?

“Did you know that it was supposed to be a hospital? But creepy things kept happening during it's renovation so the company refused to complete the building,” said Bambam, his upperclassman, in an exaggerated creepy voice that was way too inappropriate at 2am. “They abandoned it just like that. Some said that they saw humanoid shapes inside, and that voices and screams could be heard too.”

Chan sighed. He liked his hyung well enough, but not the ridiculous ideas that often popped up in his hyung’s brain.

“I get it, Hyung. But must we do this tonight? We have school tomorrow morning! We should be sleeping now!” He whispered furiously, hoping his hyung would also lower his volume and perhaps postpone this ridiculous idea.

But of course Bambam didn't. Instead, he just grinned his pretty boy grin -- the grin that made him one of the most popular senior in school -- and walked closer towards the dark building. His footsteps and voice echoed eerily in the silent compound.

“C’mon, don't tell me you are scared, Chan? What would the guys think tomorrow? They’ll say that you chickened out!”

Chan chewed his lips thoughtfully. Bambam was right. He can't back down now. This was his chance to be part of the “cool” clique in his school, the group that Bambam was in.

Chan and Yugyeom had always wanted to enter the same clique as Bambam. Not just because the three of them were childhood best friends, but also because of the Clique’s status in his school. Somehow, his charismatic childhood friend had befriended almost all the geniuses and the chaebols in his school and had created an elite clique. They were the coolest, richest and smartest guys and girls in the school. Who wouldn't want to join that? The networking alone will be useful for college applications or for work after graduation, though Chan hadn't decided on what he would do after graduation. He still had a year to think about it.

Yugyeom, who was unable to come tonight because of his fever, also expressed interest in joining the said Clique. But Chan suspected that his objective wasn’t as goal-oriented as Chan’s. Yugyeom had told Chan that he simply wanted the three of them to stick together and Chan believed him. Though younger than Bambam, Yugyeom was always the more mature and sensible one out of the three. He was also quite attached to Bambam. The two of them were friends first before they decided to add Chan to complete their trio. Then they did everything together. They hung out together, studied together, went to the same high school and would have graduated together, if they were the same age. But since Bambam was older, he was going to graduate first.

His hyung was graduating with good grades and good reputation in a few months time. Chan was aiming for that as well, and the first step to do so is to join that elite senior group. The benefits were too great to pass. Besides, he had no problem passing the academic requirements. His grades were all top-notched. All he needed now was to be acknowledged by those guys and he would be all set for his final year in Pledis high school.

_C’mon, do it for your friends. Do it for your senior year. Do it for your future!_

With that mantra firmly repeated in his mind, Chan turned to Bambam, the chosen witness and his voluntary cheerleader for tonight. 

“So what do I have to do?”

“That’s the spirit! Now, normally all you have to do is go in and walk around the first floor, but there were new rumours about the place. So the guys said that you’ll have to go to the second floor, where the crematorium is located. Supposedly, you can see the fire and smell the burning flesh once you are near the room.”

Chan stared dejectedly at his companion. Did the test just get more complicated? Why must he go to the second floor?

As if sensing his unhappiness, Bambam patted his shoulders reassuringly.

“Okay, you know what. How about this: you will go in first, look around the first floor and if you are too scared, I’ll come with you and we’ll go to the second floor together. I’m sure that they'll be fine with that...As long as you did spend sometime alone in that abandoned building. How’s that? It's a win-win situation!”

Chan failed to see how it's a win-win situation. But since Bambam knew the seniors better than he did, he had to take his word for it. With a final sigh, Chan nodded at Bambam, who flashed him an encouraging smile.

“Go on then! Shout for me if you want me to go to the second floor with you. Good luck!”

With a gnawing feeling in his gut, Chan entered the dark building alone, determined to get this stupid test over and done with. 

 

Say the name~Seventeeeeeeen~! (Ps:This is what my chapter divider looks like!)

 

Chan wasn't afraid of the dark. He also didn't believe in ghosts or anything supernatural. But it's hard not to be afraid of those things when you are walking alone at a supposedly haunted building, at 2 freaking am, with the dim light of his phone as the only source of light and guide. Chan shivered, both from the cold and the ominous atmosphere of the building. The broken windows only added to the creepiness level and did nothing to stop the chilly night air from whispering all around him.

Chan treaded lightly and kept his phone light dim even though he wanted to put his phone to full brightness. What was it that his grandmother had once said? Do not disturb the dead and they won't disturb you? Or something like that? Whatever it was, he prayed that his grandmother was right and that the spirits or ghosts or whatever it was that lived in this building, would leave him alone if he was quiet enough.

After a few minutes of silent walking and breathing, Chan realized that he now stood in the middle of the first floor. To his back was a dark corridor that connected the current room to the entrance where Bambam was waiting. To his immediate right, stood an old, dusty staircase leading to the second floor. Next to the stairs, on his far right, Chan could make out the silhouette of another door. The bottom half of the door was broken and through it he saw that the door actually led to the outside. It was probably meant to be a side entrance. Pleased to find another, closer exit, Chan then glanced to his left. At the far end of the left corridor, he saw dimly that his phone light was reflected back by the metallic doors of what probably was an elevator.

After surveying his surroundings, Chan was about to move towards the stairs when something caught his eyes. He squinted towards the elevator. All elevators came with a panel next to it to indicate which floor the elevator was currently at. It's not surprising that this old elevator had it too. But...were those lights he saw? The glow of the numbers were faint, as if somebody had pasted a black paper over where the elevator panel was supposed to be. But squinting hard, Chan can make out the number 2, indicating that the elevator is on the 2nd floor. Was that normal? Is the elevator working? Why is the elevator working in an abandoned building?

Feeling a sense of wrongness, Chan considered heading back towards where Bambam was. But he hadn't been gone for too long and the idea of calling Bambam to accompany him to the second floor now seemed a bit...cowardly. He’s not a baby. He knew that Bambam meant well but he didn't want to always rely on his senior. He could go to the second floor by himself. 

_Alright, you’ve come this far Chan. Let's just take a quick look of the second floor and then get the heck out of here._

With that in mind, Chan stealthy crept upstairs to the second floor. To his surprise, the second floor was not as bare as the first floor. All around the floor were piles of broken furnitures and lots of boxes, stacked high up like walls, creating a messy, maze-like layout. Curious, Chan went to the nearest box to see what was in it. But he found that all the boxes were sealed shut.

_Probably just more broken hospital supplies._

His mind kindly supplied an answer. After all what else could it be right?

Chan ignored the boxes and took a couple of steps forward, planning to at least visit a room before going back. He was confident that he could squeeze in and maneuver around those boxes. However, before he could decide to turn left or right, Chan saw a flash of light coming from the left. The boxes made it difficult to see, but Chan saw it through the gaps between the boxes. He crept towards the light and found that it was coming from a room next to the elevator. To his surprise, he could clearly see the glowing elevator panel this time. The elevator was indeed working and was currently on the second floor. 

Chan felt a little bit of relief. Ghosts and spirits do not use elevators right? So whoever was here now was at least human. But then again who would be here at this time of the night? With renewed curiosity, Chan crept closer to the room. Finding a small gap, close to the staircase, Chan peeked in.

He saw two men sitting down facing each other. Both were in suits and both were wearing a fedora, which successfully shadowed their faces. The only noticeable differences between the two sitting men were their weight and their companion. The fatter man had two muscular men in black shirts standing behind him, while the leaner man had a less-muscular guy, dressed in winter gear, slouching behind him.

Satisfied to find that the rumors of ghosts were false, Chan decided to leave when he overheard the men in black’s conversation.

“Are you sure it will work?”

“Relax Mr. Lee, my plan will work. It's simple really. We’ll distribute these new drugs, get kids and adults addicted, cause chaos here and there, and then blame it on the government. Then we threaten the prime minister and have him voluntarily step down. And boom, you’ll be the new PM!”

Chan’s eyes widen in shock. Did he heard that correctly? The fuck was going on?

“You make it sound so simple, Mr. B. Too simple, actually.”

“You don't have to worry, Mr. Lee. I assure you that my organization are made up of unique individuals whose skills are capable of such feats. Surely that is why you hired us in the first place? Changing the leader of a country is easy. I personally prefer assassination. Quick, simple and easy. But your request is to make sure nothing can be traced back to you. And my boys were getting a little bored anyway. So we decided to…go with the slower method. It’s been a long time since we were ack in Korea.”

Holy shit! This guy is planning to overthrow the current PM???!? Isn't that, like, illegal??? How the heck did he manage to stumble across a coup d'etat by accident??? What does one do with such information???

_Police. Let's tell the police. Get out of here now!_

His mind supplied helpfully. Glad to see that his brain was still working well despite the dread and confusion he was currently feeling. But as if sensing his thoughts, the man with the winter jacket suddenly straightened out of his slouch. The leaner man on the sofa, Mr.B, noticed this and glanced back. 

“I sense something. I think somebody is here.”

The tension in the room rose. Chan watched enough spy movies to know what's going to happen next. Without further ado, he quickly and silently backed away from the room, heading towards the staircase. He left without hearing Mr. B’s command to his bodyguard.

“Clean it up and while you are at it bring some...evidence of your ‘skills’ for our client here.”

Chan was so close to the staircase when he heard the door opening and footsteps heading towards him. Not wanting to be exposed, Chan hid among the boxes, instead of going down the stairs as he had planned. He prayed to all the gods out there that nobody would find him here. For once, Chan was glad of his small stature. 

The footsteps continued to get closer and closer. Chan held his breath when the man, whoever he was, stood right behind his pile of boxes. There was a tense silence for a moment before another sound was heard. This time, it came from the floor below them. 

“Chan? Are you still in there? Where are you?”

_Bambam-hyung!_

Chan didn't know what to do. He couldn't warn his senior without giving away his current position. 

“Wait, there’s another exit here? Don't tell me he left through this exit to go back to the entrance...Did we miss each other? Chan, are you there???”

The man made his decision. Chan heard the footsteps make its way downstairs towards his senior. Chan scooted closer towards the boxes near the railings at the edge of the second floor. He could see what was happening at the bottom of the stairs.

“Holy cow! You scared me mister! Where did you came from?”

The man with the winter jacket ignored Bambam’s question. 

“Are you alone kid?”

“Uhh, a friend came in earlier? If you are here, did you see him mister?”

“...No I didn't see anyone else.”

“Hmm...maybe-”

Bambam started to answer but shuts up the moment he glanced up and saw the small figure of Chan, hiding among the boxes. Chan pointed to himself, then to the stranger and shook his head as hard as he dared. He hoped that Bambam understood what he meant. His childhood friend didn't disappoint him.

“Maybe he left through that door there. If you didn't see him, then I’m sure he left already. We were supposed to meet at the entrance but I came in to look for him instead.”

Chan was so thankful that Bambam understood enough to not reveal his location to Mr. Winter Jacket here. He promised himself that he’ll treat his senior to Thai tea later. But for now, Chan kept quiet and waited for an opportunity to escape. He would tell Bambam what he had heard later and the both of them can report this incident to the police together. Bambam was about to turn back and leave when Winter Jacket spoke up again. Chan’s blood turned cold. He had never heard someone sounds so pleased and sinister at the same time.

“Good! You are alone now then.”

“Huh? What are you-”

Before Bambam could finish asking his question, Winter Jacket pulled off his gloves and caressed Bambam’s face. Chan watched in disbelief as long cuts appeared on his senior’s face, as if it had been sliced by a handful of blades. Bambam screamed in pain as he clutched his bleeding face, at the spot where winter jacket had touched him. To his horror, Chan saw Winter Jacket laugh hysterically at his childhood friend who was now writhing on the floor. Winter Jacket freed his other hand from his glove.

“It's been a long time…Don’t worry. I will dice you nicely and squarely into perfect little cubes.”

Chan watched in horror as long blades grew out of winter jacket’s fingers. 10 blades gleamed wickedly in the air before they all came down, slicing Bambam apart with ease. Winter Jacket’s bladed ‘fingers’ cut through tissues, intestines and bones easily, as if it was all made up of tofu. Within minutes, the spot where Bambam was standing before was now a pile of cubed human flesh. Blood stained the bottom of the staircase. 

It took all of his willpower to hold back the tears and the rise of bile in his throat. 

_Don't cry...Don't cry...You don't wanna cry...I must not make any noise..._

It was by some miracle that Chan managed to stay quiet and hidden throughout the ordeal. He watched numbly as winter jacket retracted his blades and cleaned up his hands before wearing those gloves again. He then picked a couple of the cubed flesh, pocketed it and headed back to the room. Chan vaguely registered the men leaving the old hospital through the elevator. He stayed seated and hidden all the way throughout dawn. Only when sunlight streamed in and hit his eyes that Chan snapped out from his stupor. He stood up shakily and glanced out in a daze. It was only when his eyes landed on the bloodstain at the end of the staircase that he let the tears fall freely. Chan ran out if the building, heading towards the nearest police station as fast as his tired body could.


	2. Adore U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter~ You'll meet someone else from Seventeen in this chapter. Can u guess who will Chan meet first?:) Once again, pls pardon my mistakes. Enjoy!

Officer Youngjae was just about to get an early lunch before the teen barreled into the station. The said teen looked like a student -- who should be in right now. What on earth was a teenage boy doing at a police station at 11am in the morning? And are those tear tracks on his face? Why must he be the one to deal with crying teenagers alone? Is it because he is one of the youngest officer here? Where are his hyungs anyway? And why is Jinyoung late again? Youngjae reluctantly bid his early lunch plans goodbye. 

The teen practically hurled himself towards the front desk, where Youngjae was in charge of. Before he could even ask a question, the teen was babbling away.

“Officer! Please, I need help! M-my senior was just murdered! And...no -- wait, the Prime Minister is gonna die! You need to protect him! Right now! Th-they have blades coming out of their hands!!! Call the FBI or CIA or something! They are dangerous and-”

Youngjae felt a headache coming. Murder? The prime minister? Blades coming out of hands? Is this kid high? Oh gosh what was he supposed to do?

“Okay, look kid. Take a deep breath and listen to me, yeah? I don't know what you took beforehand, but it's not good and it's messing with your brain. It's creating hallucinations and stuff like that, okay? It's not real. You need to calm down.”

“No officer, I’m not high! I saw it with my own two eyes! Bambam-hyung was ki-killed right in front of me! And the attacker used his hands to slice him apart! I’m not lying! I'm reporting what I saw! Can't you write this down??!”

“You know that is impossible! I’m gonna be a laughing stock if I actually open an investigation for something like this. Look, you probably had a rough day. These...these allegations that you are making are nuts. I can't report this to the higher ups! I’m not looking for trouble here and I’m sure that you aren't either. Why don't you take it easy today, go home now? I’ll turn a blind eye just this once and let you off easy, alright?” 

“But I am telling you the truth, Officer! Why won't you-”

“Whats going in here?”

The two male’s snapped their attention to the newcomer. Exiting from the inner station, stood the prettiest man Youngjae ever laid his eyes on. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the teen’s jaw dropped at the sight of the beauty. He gave the teen a sympathetic mental pat. He felt the same speechlessness when he first saw him.

“Good morning, Jeonghan-nim! Did you finish your business with the superintendent today?”

Jeonghan shifted his eyes from the teen to the officer. He smiled and Youngjae tried and failed to stop the heat rising to his cheeks. Everyone in the station knew Jeonghan-nim. That was partly because of his beauty and also partly because, he was one of the few ‘outsiders’ whom the police often turned to for information and sometimes evidences, for certain investigations. 

“Yes, I just did! We finished that case about the mafia and I was just handing some documents to Superintendent JB, to tie up the loose ends.”

Once again, pretty brown eyes left Youngjae and settled on the teen, who was still staring at Jeonghan-nim.

“Who is the little one?”

“Uuuh, he came in a while ago, muttering some nonsense. It's nothing really, he is about to head home now.”

That seemed to snapped the teen out of his daze.

“What -- no! I am not going home! I told you my senior was just diced to pieces in front of me and that the PM is in danger, and you won't do anything?!”

“Look kid, I can't just write that your friend was killed by some guy with sword fingers okay? And what should I write? I’ll lose my job that I just got! Now please, please go home or I will be forced to detain you here!”

“I’m not lying! I really did see it happen!”

“Now, now **why don't we all calm down?** Please?”

Instantly, Youngjae relaxes. The teen immediately quieten down too, although Youngjae can still see the stubbornness shining in the teen’s eyes. 

“Hmm, alright little one. **Please tell me the truth, are you lying to this officer here? Did you really see what you claim you saw?** ”

The teen shot Jeonghan a weak glare. 

“No I am not lying. What I told the officer is the truth. I really did saw it. Why won't anyone believe me.”

He glared at the floor dejectedly as he tried to hold back the frustrated tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his head. Chan looked up to see the pretty guy patting his head. Though it annoyed him to be treated like a child, the gesture actually made him feel better.

“Okay. It's okay now, don't cry. Hyung believes you. Now officer, I am going to leave now and take the little one with me. **Could you please not detain him? And please forget that he came here alright? Oh and could you also “accidentally” delete the security footage for the camera over there and there too?** It’ll make Woozi’s job much easier! **Could you do all that for me? Pretty please?** ”

Chan’s eyes widen with confusion. What is this guy talking about? Why would the officer do that? To his surprise, the said officer nodded at them with a glazed look in his eyes.

“Sure, I can do that for you! Anything for you Jeonghan-nim! Will that be all?”

“Thank you Officer Youngjae! I’m really sorry for the trouble!” 

Chan watched in disbelief as the pretty guy, Jeonghan-nim? Gave the officer a cheery wave, before tugging him towards the exit.

As soon as they exit the building, the wave of questions came.

“What just happen? What is going on? Did you really believe me? Who are you? Why are we heading towards your car? Are you gonna kidnap me?”

Jeonghan chuckled at the boy. 

“No, I am not kidnapping you. My name is Jeonghan and I work for a small security company. The police have to ask for our permission to view our clients’ private security cameras. That's why we often work with them. Right now, I need to get back to my office and I am too lazy to walk back, hence the car. And yes I believe you. That's why WE need to go back to the office and talk there. I think we will be able to get you some help.”

The boy processed the information quietly as Jeonghan unlocked his boss’ car, who may or may not know that Jeonghan was borrowing the said car. He opened the passenger door and waited for the boy to make up his mind. He knew he couldn't rushed the boy. If what he was telling Jeonghan was true, the boy had just had a pretty traumatizing experience. Jeonghan couldn't confirm the story yet though, not without Seungkwan’s help. He pulled out his phone and texted his office to inform those idiots that he was bringing back a civilian who might have a clue to their case.

When he was done, he looked up to see the boy looking at him. Pain, confusion and sadness were reflected in those young eyes. The boy looked tired and emotionally drained.

“Can you really help me if I followed you?”

Jeonghan felt his heart clenched at the boy’s despondent tone and expression. Where did his sudden adoration for the boy came from, he didn't know. But he wanted to adopt this small little boy right here and now. He vowed to convince Seungcheol too, so that the couple can adopt the boy together. He’s sure that his partner wouldn't mind. They were already taking care of 10 other boys anyways. One more wouldn't matter. Probably. For now, this boy needed reassurance and, if his instincts were right, protection.

“It honestly depends on your story and cooperation. But yes, I think we can help you.”

The boy hesitated a few minutes longer before climbing into the car. Jeonghan started the car and headed back to the office.

“Why don't you sleep for a bit? I will wake you up when we arrived. You looked like you stayed up all night long.”

“No, I am fine. Not sleepy.” 

Jeonghan smiled at the obvious lie. The boy had been nodding off every five minutes now. 

“I know you are sleepy. **Rest for now, little one and recuperate your strength for later okay?** I promise I won't hurt you.”

Within seconds the boy was out like a light, snoring softly and Jeonghan continued his drive back to his office in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ You've met mama Jeonghan. Next Chapter you'll meet more of Seventeen's members~! Did u guys understand Jeonghan's power? He can charmspeak! Bolded letters are when he is using his power. I hope that's clear. Anyways, thanks for the comments and kudos. I appreciate it! Feel free to comment more and let me know what u think of this chapter! Next chapter is LONG. I'll try to post it ASAP. Cheers~:D


	3. Mansae!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all~ U'll finally meet most of the other 17 members in this Chapter! This chapter has; lots of introduction, lots of conversations, some fluffs, some ships and some plot. I love the interaction between the members and I will write a lot about that...Hope u guys don't mind. Writing for 10 people is tough! I tried to make them all stay in character. Pls forgive me if they are a little OOC and pardon my mistakes! Enjoy~

He was back in the abandoned building and he was running. To where he didn't know, but he had to get away. Broken furnitures were strewn all around him, as if someone had created barriers to slow him down. Stacks of boxes piled up as high as walls, purposefully blocking his vision, blinding him -- and suddenly -- he came to a clearing and found himself face to face with Bambam. 

He stared at the mess of mangled flesh that used to be his senior’s handsome face. 

“H-hyung I’m so so sorry…”

Before any reply could be heard, Bambam’s body burst into cubed pieces. Chan stood rooted on the spot, drenched in his childhood friend’s blood. He heard a whisper behind him, accompanied by the feel of metal at his neck.

“ _You are next…_ ”

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!”

He jolted awake from his dream. He was sweating profusely and his clothes were damp. He sat still for a few minutes to dispel the nightmare. Chan then slowly looked around to study his surroundings. To his surprise, his eyes met the concerned gaze of another man in the room. The said man was sitting calmly on a stool next to the long sofa that he had been sleeping on. Around them were two more single sofas and a coffee table. There was a working desk right across from the sofas and a couple of cabinets and bookcases around. Chan realized that he was in an office.

“Here, have some water.” The man said, interrupting his observation as he handed him a glass of cold water. With a sweet smile, he nodded and encouraged Chan to finish the water.

“Ah, t-thank you uh..?”

“I’m Joshua. Nice to meet you Lee Chan.”

“I’m sorry -- but how do you know me? And where am I?”

“Jeonghan brought you here. You looked so tired that none of us wanted to wake you up.” Joshua explained as he offered him another warm smile.

“Our boss has kindly lent us his office to let you rest. We do have a small sick bay but it's currently a bit full, so we moved you here. I am the one in charge of the medical help around here. While you were asleep, I did a short physical check up on you. I’m glad to find that you are unhurt.” Another blinding smile was directed at him. If a saint had assumed the body of a mortal, Chan was a 100% sure he would have looked, sounded, and acted like Joshua here. 

“Hey, you are awake little one!”

Chan’s attention shifted from the kind doctor, to Jeonghan who had just walked through the office door together with a couple of other guys.

“Don't worry about them. They are my co-workers. They were quite curious about you and wanted to meet you. **Don't be scared ok?** ” Jeonghan said as he gestured to the three guys behind him.

Chan nodded slowly, squirming uncomfortably as three sets of eyes latched onto him. He suddenly felt shy. After a minute of silence, one of Jeonghan’s co-workers suddenly stepped forward and shoved a chinese take-out box at him.

“Hey there Chan! How are you feeling? I’m Dokyeom!” The man said enthusiastically, flashing him a wide and friendly smile. “But everyone here calls me DK! I bet you’re hungry now, cause you slept through lunch! Here, I hope you don't mind Chinese. It was Jun’s turn to order lunch. It’s fried rice and pork. You okay with that?”

Chan felt himself relax and nodded gratefully at the friendly man. He accepted the food and began eating immediately. 

He was starving.

“There’s some for you too, Shua-hyung! I asked Jun-hyung to get your favourite!” DK added as he passed the kind doctor another take-out box. 

The doctor smiled at younger male.

“Thank you very much, DK. That's very thoughtful of you.”

Chan didn't think that DK could smile more, but upon receiving the praise, the already joyful male beamed even wider. To Chan, he looked as if he had won an authentic Michael Jackson shoe … or at least something as grand as that.

“I’ll head out first to eat my lunch then.”

“What? Hyung, you are leaving now? Stay here and eat with us!” DK whined, his bright smile already dimming.

The doctor hesitated. For a minute, he seemed to be unsure about something, but his expression quickly cleared as he shook his head to turn down the offer.

“No, I really can't. I need to be in the sick bay to keep an eye on the others. Besides. You’ve all had your lunch already. At this rate you’ll just be watching me and Chan eat. I’m sure there's a lot of things you have to ask Chan.”

“I wouldn't mind just watching you eat.” DK muttered softly as he pouted.

It was the first time Chan had ever met someone who clearly wore his heart on his sleeves. 

Dokyeom was very easy to read because his emotions were clearly displayed through his face and actions. Joshua on the other hand, seemed to be pretty good in controlling his expressions. Chan couldn’t really get a good read on the doctor’s emotions, though he now seemed to be genuinely sorry for DK. 

“No can do. Maybe next time, ok? Thanks again, DK.” The doctor said as he rose up to leave. Before he left the room, he patted DK’s head, as if he was consoling a small child. He came over to pat Chan’s head as well.

“Nice to meet you, Chan. I hope we can help you.”

The doctor then bid the rest of his co-workers good bye and left the office.

Jeonghan immediately took the doctor’s seat next to Chan. DK, who looked happy again, took a seat on the single sofa, across from Chan. The two other men chose not to sit. They casually leaned on the working desk, also across from Chan.

Both males were still staring at him.

“I was hoping that while you have lunch, you can tell my friends your story Chan. **Can you tell them truthfully, what you saw?** ” Jeonghan asked.

Chan hesitated for a moment, but he decided to trust them. After all, Jeonghan said he believed him. He also said that these people could help. So far nobody had harmed him and besides, Joshua-hyung and DK-hyung seemed genuinely nice. Chan didn't know why but he felt safe with these people. So he settled down and told them his story. It got a bit difficult to speak when he told them about Bambam. He felt his throat close up and he was barely able to stop himself from bursting into tears as he recalled what happened. His appetite also disappeared midway. 

When he finished his story, the room fell silent. He glanced up timidly to see if these people believed his story. Now with a full stomach and rested mind, he realized just how ridiculous his story must have sounded to others.

To his surprise, he found all three of them, Jeonghan, DK and one more man who hadn't introduced himself, looking towards the boy with round cheeks, who looked only a couple of years older than Chan. The said boy was the only one looking at him. They locked eyes for a moment, one questioning, the other one silently studying the other. Then the other boy gave a tiny nod.

“He’s telling the truth.”

It was as if the tension in the room broke. Jeonghan surged up and enveloped Chan in a tight yet gentle hug. 

“You’ve been through alot, haven’t you? Poor baby! Don't worry everything will be ok now!”

Chan blinked rapidly. Confused at the abrupt change of atmosphere and the sudden affection from Jeonghan. Also, these people believed him? Even when the police didn't? Chan didn't know how to feel.

“It's too early to say that, Han. Look, you’re creeping him out!”

“No, I’m not! I’m gonna adopt him as my baby, Cheolie. You already have Vernon and Mingyu as yours, you can't have this one!”

“I’m not planning on having another one! And Chan is a client, not an intern! Besides you already have DK! If you want another one, have Seungkwan instead!”

“Uh, thanks, but no thank you.”

“Hey! What do you mean by that, Hyung!”

“Hahaha! You hyungs are so weird! And I’m telling Mingyu that you still think of him as a baby, even though he’s no longer an intern!”

Easy banter were traded left and right while Chan watched in amusement as these older men behaved like children. One of them finally took control of the conversation and turned to address Chan.

“Anyways! Nice to meet you Lee Chan. My name is Seungcheol. I am the one in charge of Seventeen Security company. I’m essentially the boss to all these rascals you see in this office.” 

“He is also my fiance~” Jeonghan added casually. He then blew a kiss to Seungcheol who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Chan gaped in surprise. This guy was the boss? AND he was Jeonghan-hyung’s _fiance_ ? He looked so young! And he didn’t behave like a boss at all! The man looked at ease while talking to those who worked for him, unlike most snobbish bosses that Chan had the ‘privilege’ to work part-time for before.

“Uh, yes! Nice to meet you, hyung! Thank you for letting me rest at your office..?” Chan took a wild guess and was pleased to find that, this office was indeed, Seungcheol’s private office.

Seungcheol smiled warmly and waved away Chan’s thanks. 

“Not a problem kid. Besides, Jeonghan _insists_ that we use our office to let you rest. Hard to say no.”

The boy with the round cheeks, who had been standing behind Seungcheol all this while, stepped forward.

“Hello Chan! My name is Boo Seungkwan! I’m an intern here. You are in high school, right? That means I’m two years older than you. Nice to meet you!” Seungkwan piped in cheerfully and proceeded to shake his hand rather enthusiastically.

Just then, rapt knocking was heard from the door. Seungcheol shouted a “come in!” and a short, pink-haired boy stepped into the room. 

“I assume you guys are done. What is your decision Seungcheol? You know I need to prepare this earlier for the others.” He asked in a voice tinged with annoyance. 

Seungcheol grinned at, the Boy? Man? Chan had no idea how old the grumpy male is.

“I know, Woozi. Let's go with the original plan. Thanks for all your hard work! We all appreciate it!”

The pink haired man, Woozi, rolled his eyes and grumbled softly, “Why do you people always make my life difficult? Especially that dumb boyfriend of mine who was supposed to help me do this but is now in sick bay.” 

The rest of his co-workers laughed at his comment. Woozi huffed in mock-annoyance before glancing at Chan.

“Glad to see you up and about kid.” Was all he said to Chan before he slipped out of the room.

“Awww, Woozi-hyung was worried about you, Chan! That's how Woozi-hyung shows his concern and basically how he communicates. I work with him all the time and that's how he’s with me too.” DK explained eagerly to Chan. Seungkwan nodded and offered his two cents on Woozi.

“I can relate! I thought hyung hated me at first till I realized that's just how he is. He doesn't talk much, but he’s very smart and talented!”

Their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. This time, two men stepped into the office. The taller man had short black hair and was wearing a black cap, while the other one was a slimmer man with maroon hair and pointy ears. Like the rest of the people in the room, both men were very handsome. 

The two newcomers nodded towards Seongcheol first, before greeting the others in the room. DK did a complicate bro hug with the redhead, while the black hat newcomer did a two-fingered salute to Seungkwan, DK, Jeonghan and Chan. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Baby-client~”

“Uhh, Mr. what?”

“Wow, Jun-ge is right. You look so much younger than the usual clients we get.”

“Don't scare my baby you two. He’s not the main client. But he is involved and you guys better protect him or you’ll get it from me.”

“Yes moooom~”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to reply, but Seungcheol cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

“Chan, meet Jun-” he pointed to the black hat, who smiled and winked at him.

“And that's The8. That’s what we call him around here.” The redhead offered a smile and waved to him.

“And --wait, where’s Mingyu? He is part of this briefing too.”

The8 rolled his eyes at Seungcheol’s question.

“Did you forget hyung? Wonu-hyung had a fever remember? Mingyu is probably at the infirmary with him now. I think he forgot that you wanted him to be here.”

Seungcheol gave a longsuffering look and put his head in his hands, while DK, Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Jun laughed at The8’s reply. It must've be an inside joke that Chan didn’t get. Seungcheol just sighed, grabbed the phone on his desk, clicked a button and waited.

“Hello Joshua? Is Mingyu ther --of course he is --send him to my office will you? He’s supposed to report in at 3 pm sharp.”

At 3.05 pm, loud footsteps could be heard and the door was flung open once more, revealing the man Chan assumed to be Mingyu.

His first impression of Mingyu was _Holy shit how tall is this guy?_ Then Mingyu grinned sheepishly at Seungcheol, revealing his pearly whites and his canine teeth. And Chan’s second impression was _How is this guy not a model?!_

“I’m so sorry I’m late hyung! Wonwoo-hyung and Hoshi-hyung had fever and I was worried so I went to visit them and --”

“Oh puh-lease Mingyu. We know you only have eyes for Wonu-hyung. I bet Hoshi-hyung is sulking because his boyfriend wasn't there and you weren't really paying attention to him when you were there.” The8 smirked at the taller man. Beside him, Seungkwan and DK snickered evilly. 

Mingyu turned into a nice shade of pink and glared at The8, but Chan noticed that he didn’t deny The8’s words. 

“Okay, okay fine. I will let this one slide Mingyu, but don't be tardy next time. I mean it.”

“Thank you very much hyung!”

“Are you seeing this Reporter Jun? Seungcheol is favouring his baby again! That’s totally unfair!”

“Indeed Reporter Jeonghan. And this is not the first time too. Am I right, Reporter DK?”

“Right! I recall that he was very _very_ forgiving to baby Vernon too! Is this favouritism that I see? How suspicious!”

The three of them started waving their imaginary mike, notepads and cameras at Seungcheol. Chan turned to look at the intern, Seungkwan, silently asking him if they were always like this. Seungkwan seemed to understand his incredulous looks and nodded his head sympathetically. 

“Yes, they are always this ridiculous. I know, right? I have to work together with these people. Can you imagine how hard it is?”

“It's not like you never play around, Seungkan-ah! I think you joke around more than I do!” 

Mingyu sent a disbelieving look to the intern, who stuck out his tongue in retaliation, proving to Chan that yes, these people were indeed, all 5-year olds. 

Thankfully their boss was here.

“Okay guys. Enough playing around. I assume Woozi has shared with you the necessary information for the case this time?”

And just like that, everyone snapped into attention again.

“The case this time was more complicated than expected,” Their boss continued, “We were underprepared at stage one and unfortunately Wonwoo and Hoshi became bedridden due to our carelessness.”

Chan couldn’t understand what was going on, but nobody kicked him out from here yet. He assumed that he was expected to stay and to listen.

“However! Our lucky Jeonghan found Chan here, who carries the missing puzzle piece.”

Suddenly, all seven pairs of eyes zeroed on him. Chan gulped nervously. 

Thankfully, Seungcheol carried on.

“We have new intel now thanks to Chan. However, it seems like our enemies are now aware of Chan. According to Woozi, a few hours ago, Pledis high school had a very unusual visitor who asked about Kunpimook Bhuwakul, otherwise known as Bamban, and about Lee Chan. They specifically asked for Lee Chan’s whereabouts. The school and the local police were ordered to inform them immediately if they were to see Lee Chan in public.”

Chan’s blood turned cold at that. His mind kept replaying his nightmare and he gripped the blankets tighter, knuckled turning white with fear. Seungkwan moved closer to pat his hand reassuringly. 

“We are honestly lucky that Jeonghan found him first and took the extra caution to wipe his tracks.” Seungcheol nodded his thanks to Jeonghan, “So, like it or not, right now Chan is involved in this whole mess. That's why I included him in this short Case-update. He needs to be kept in the loop too especially because somebody is looking for him. It's too dangerous for him to go out alone now.”

Seungcheol paused to let the news sink in. He could see comprehension dawning on his agents’ faces as they realized what exactly his decision meant for them all.

“Therefore, I am adding an extra mission to our original goal. We are to protect Chan for as long as our mission is in progress. If our mission ends successfully, Chan should be safe from them then. Am I clear?”

Everyone nodded thoughtfully, all agreeing to Seungcheol’s decision. Chan was grateful for everybody in the room. He had just met these strangers but he had enjoyed his time with them. 

That's why he cannot allow them do this for him. Chan took a deep breath and raised his hand for a permission to speak.

“Uh, first and foremost, I’m really really grateful to you all. Thank you so much for believing and helping me! But those people...they are dangerous! I saw my friend murdered -- getting sliced to pieces by a man who can produce blades from his bare hands! I don't know what kind of intel or weapons you have but I don't think your small company can stand a chance against them! Can't we leave this to the police? Or the FBI or something?”

His opinion was met with silence. 

“Did nobody tell him?” Jun asked incredulously.

“I thought you told him!” Seungcheol glared accusingly at Jeonghan.

“What? As the leader shouldn't you tell him?” Jeonghan shot back.

The two eldest then continued to bicker, which somehow led to a wrestling contest. Jun and DK started calling encouragements, while The8 simply whipped out his phone and recorded the entire thing. In the end it was Mingyu and Seungkwan who took pity on him.

“Chan, do you know what company this is?” The tall man asked.

“Well, Seungcheol-hyung said that this is Seventeen Security company. Then Jeonghan-hyung mentioned that you guys provide security services to clients? And that sometimes the police needed certain security footages from your cameras so that's why you work together with the police.”

Mingyu beamed and nodded. “That’s correct! However, that is only during the day!”

Chan scrunched up his face in confusion and Seungkwan slapped Mingyu’s arm. “Hyung, you are confusing him!”

“Sorry! I usually have the night-shift y’know. Anyways, it’s true that we do all those things that you mentioned earlier, Chan. But we also do...other things. Like bodyguard services or uhh -- well, let's just say we provide many different types of security services to those who needs it.”

“More like: to those who can afford us.” Jun added as he joined in the conversation.

“But not just anybody can afford us! We’re really expensive, you know!” DK added cheekily as he flopped down on the sofa next to Chan.

“We’re really good at it too! We have a 95% success rate with our cases!” Seungkwan nodded proudly.

“We’re actually pretty well-known in the underground and everybody fears us.” The8 mock-whispered with a straight face, before high five-ing Seungkwan. Chan wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“We don't randomly take any mission given to us, of course. We are an independent company so we get to choose our own missions. Though, most of the time we accept missions that are given to us by our very own government.” Seungcheol smirked at him as he sat on top of the defeated Jeonghan.

“Now do you know why you don't have to worry for us, little one?” Jeonghan asked, as he propped his chin up on his hands, looking amusedly at Chan and not at all bothered by the fact that he was currently being sat on by his boss, who also happened to be his fiancé.

The gears in Chan’s brain were turning overtime, digesting all these information. There was only one explanation that fits.

“You guys are hired by the government, and for some bizarre reason you have their support…” Chan started nervously, “It’s because… you guys are the same. Aren’t you? You’ve all got some sort of superpowers too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan's new to this whole superpower business so he may be a little slow on the uptake, pls forgive him. And there's too many of them so I will introduce the rest of the members in the next Chapter :D More introductions and more plot, coming up next for chapter 4. I hope you look forward to it & hope you enjoy the story~
> 
> PS: Wonwoo is his name but his nickname is Wonu. The members will refer to him usung these two names. Hope that's clear. Tks!


	4. Drift Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All~ Sorry for the long break! I've been meaning to post sooner but...life caught me and yeah, I didn't have enough time. TvT Anyways, you'll see my story dividers in this chapter. They look like this->"Say the Name~! Seventeen~!". Don't be surprised if you see it, just keep calm and Read on:D There's a more plot coming up next as well~ Feel free to comment! Well then, I hope you can pardon my mistakes and Enjoy this chapter! xD

Chan couldn't believe it. Here he was, sitting in an office surrounded by people who supposedly have superpowers. 

After witnessing the unnatural murder of his childhood friend, Chan had entertained the idea of superhumans and superpowers. But to receive a confirmation like this - it still felt a little surreal. But like Jeonghan-hyung had explained - and apologized for - hadn’t Chan experienced and witnessed his powers before? Jeonghan-hyung had an ability called ‘charmspeak’, by which he could implant ideas and make others do as he says, just like what had happened at the police station a few hours before. 

Chan sat still and watched the hyungs as they bickered about something that didn’t seem important. They looked so normal (*coughs* immature) that it's hard to believe that these people have superpowers. He wondered what powers the other hyungs have. Would it be rude to ask? Would he look childish? Maybe he should played it cool and see where this goes.

So he sat still and let the hyungs continued their childish bickerings. The noise in the office had finally reached its limit. Chan wasn’t surprised when an angry Woozi barged in to glare at them one by one.

“Okay you lot, break it up. If the briefing is done, get out of here. You people make too much noise when put together. Some of us actually do have a job to do today.”

Everyone nodded and gave Woozi a sheepish smile. 

“Right, okay. I need to speak to Mingyu, T8 and Jun, so the three of you stay in the office please. The rest of you can do whatever you want. No wait, actually the rest of you, go back to work!” Seungcheol shouted as he waved them out of his office.

Chan filed out of the office with the other three hyungs as they grumbled about returning to work. 

“Chan, I would like to show you around but my shift starts at 3.30. I’ll be stuck at my desk till 5.30 today. So, can Seungkwan take you around? You’re okay with that right, Kwannie?” Jeonghan asked as he turned around to face Seungkwan and Chan. 

Seungkwan nodded.

“Sure! I’m mostly done for the day. I’m not responsible for any big projects just yet. I can definitely take Chan for a tour around the office!”

“Ugh. I have so many things to do today. I wanna go visit Joshua-hyung! I wanna go back to being an intern again. Trade with me Seungkwan aaah!” DK whined, giving them the sad puppy eye look.

Seungkwan and Chan could only give the friendly hyung a sympathetic pat on his shoulders. They watch as the hyungs trudged back to their respective desks to work. Chan realized that because he was carried in while he was unconscious, he didn't actually know what the Seventeen Security company looks like, aside from Seungcheol’s office. Chan trailed after Seungkwan at a slower pace to study his surroundings.

He was standing at a T-shaped corridor. Behind him was the door to Seungcheol’s office where a plaque that says “Boss’ Office. Enter at your own risk!” was hung loosely. To the left of Seungcheol’s office was a short corridor that led to the bathrooms and a janitor closet where the cleaning supplies were usually kept. On the right side of the Boss’ office, were a couple of rooms simply labeled “Meeting Room 1”, “Meeting Room 2” and “Meeting Room 3”. The last room on the right corridor was a white door with the sign “Infirmary”. 

Looking away from his right, Chan looked straight ahead to study the open area located right outside of Seungcheol’s office. The only adjective that came close to describing the said area, was “orderly mess”. 

Within the open area, each worker has their own space and desks, which was divided by cubicle walls. And for the better or worse, It seemed that Seungcheol had given his workers the freedom to decorate their own work area.

Chan’ eyes hurt as he studied the splashes of colors and personalities radiating from each cubicles. Firstly, each workers have their own colored cubicle walls. How was that possible? Was that even legal? Chan had no idea, but standing in front of him was 11 different colored cubicle walls (yes he counted them). And from the glimpses that he caught, he can see that each desks were decorated differently as well.

Chan also noticed that there were walking spaces around the cluster of cubicles, so that one could completely ignore the cluster of cubicles and go around it, if they wish to go to the bathroom or to the meeting rooms or to Seungcheol’s office. The area was well designed and quite symmetrical, which contrasted the messy cubicles but like a weird jigsaw puzzle, they somehow fit one another. 

“It’s colorful isn't? I was surprised at the beginning too. Here, let me show you my desk!” Seungkwan said excitedly as he waved Chan to an orange cubicle. Chan numbly followed him and could only stare in fascinated horror at the brightly coloured cubicle before him. 

“Let me grab my portable charger first, then I’ll show you around! Give me a second.” Seungkwan said as he rummaged through his bag in search of the said charger. 

Chan nodded and glanced at Seungkwan’s desk. It was filled with a combination of papers and books that were shoved onto a corner of the desk. A laptop, a couple of stationeries and a mug that says “Diva Boo” occupied the rest of the desk. The most cluttered-free spot on his desk was where a rose-coloured picture frame stood. Chan noticed that it held a picture of Seungkwan with the rest of the company’s members. Besides that photograph, Seungkwan’s other pictures were pinned to the orange cubicle walls. He even pinned a few small postcards featuring...idol girl groups? 

“My desk isn't usually this messy. I’m an extremely organized person!” Seungkwan huffed when he noticed that Chan was inspecting his desk.

“Anyways, I’m done! Now let's get on with the tour. Starting with this floor!”

 

Say the Name~! Seventeen~!

 

“So the bathrooms are over there. Did you know that the male bathroom is bigger than the females’? It’s true! I asked Jun-hyung. He said he went to both bathrooms before! I don't know why he did that though. Oh and over there is the closet for…”

How could one person talk so much? Chan was only expecting a quick tour around, but because his tour guide kept on providing so many unnecessary additional information, the tour felt much longer.

“And these are the three meeting rooms, one for each division of course. Oh yeah, we are essentially divided into 3 divisions and each division have their own tasks and group leaders. But we all listen to Seungcheol-hyung since he is the boss...but yeah, the meeting rooms are unique from one another since group leaders can freely design the room! Oh man I would love to show it to you but I’m not allowed so…”

Chan just nodded absentmindedly. What time is it now? How long more before the tour ends?

“And finally here is the infirmary! It's the last stop for the second floor. We can hit the first floor after this.” 

Without further ado, Seungkwan knocked the white door.

“Hyungs? I’m giving our guest a tour! Are we allowed to come in for awhile?”

A shuffling sound was heard and a minute later the door opened to reveal Joshua in a white coat, who smiled upon seeing the two of them. 

“Seungkwan! Chan! Hello again. Sure, you guys can come in, but be quiet alright? I’m still trying to convince those two to take a nap.”

Joshua moved aside to allow them in. Chan stepped into the sterile white room to find that the room looked very very similar to his school’s infirmary. Next to the door was a set of desk and chair where Joshua took a seat and began reading some papers. Chan assumed that, that is where he usually sat to keep an eye on his patients, gave diagnosis or to do his paperwork. Behind Joshua’s desk, stood a couple of shelves filled with medical supplies. On the other side, right across the door and Joshua’s desk, were three beds lined up neatly side by side. They were equally spaced and each had a curtain in between them to provide some privacy for each patients. Today, however, all of the beds were occupied. Two of the curtains were half-drawn while the last curtain was fully closed, hiding the bed and its occupant from sight. The two men who were currently visible, were propped up on their respective beds. One was holding a DS while the other had a book in his hands. 

“Hoshi-hyung! Wonwoo-hyung! How are you feeling today?”

“Hey Seungkwan~! I’m good, as good as someone with a fever can be. Who's your friend here?” The blonde man with the DS asked.

“Good Afternoon. My name is Chan! I’m sort-of uh, I’m like a client? Or something?”

“It's a long story, but Chan here provided information to help us with our current case. But now he is in danger and Boss wants us to protect him till all this over.” Seungkwan summarized it nicely for everyone.

“Okay, that sounds rather odd. I assume the full report will be emailed to all of us?” The other hyung asked in a surprisingly deep but soothing voice. He closed his book and was about to reach for his ipad that was on his bedside when Joshua spoke up. The doctor's eyes never left the documents that he was reading.

“No checking for emails, Wonwoo. Seungcheol probably emailed the report to everyone but I’m sure he doesn't expect the two of you to read it now. No working for today.”

Wonwoo scowled but to Chan it looked more like a cute pout. The blonde man who Chan assumed must be Hoshi, laughed at his friend and his eyes promptly disappeared into two adorable slits. _Why is everyone in this agency so good-looking? Is it in the job description?_ Chan wondered to himself.

“Relax Wonwoo, our work won't run away! We’ll get right back to it, bright and early, tomorrow.”

“Easy for you to say! I don't heal as fast as you Hoshi. I don't know if I will recover by tomorrow or not.”

“Awww our poor Wonwoo. See kid, that weak, emo, four eyes is called Wonwoo. I’m the strong and handsome Hoshi! Nice to meet cha!”

“I’m not even wearing my specs dude. And watch out, don't think that I won't kill you Hosh.”

“Hahaha! No you won't. I’m too fast to be caught! I’m like a shooting star!”

“I never said I would _catch_ you. I’ll simply _report_ you to Woozi. Remember all those times you skipped on writing reports?”

“Oh my god, please don't. My boyfriend might actually kill me.”

Chan decided to interfere. He didn't want to listen to anymore talks about killings, even if they were just joking. Besides, he didn't need the image of a short, pink-haired Woozi on a killing spree.

“Uh. Nice to meet you two, Hoshi-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung!”

The two hyungs stopped bickering and took a good long look at Chan.

“Wow, good kid. A nice and polite junior! Seungkwan too. Unlike a certain rude junior from this morning.” Hoshi commented as he narrowed his eyes towards Wonwoo.

“Hey, don't talk about Mingyu like that! He wasn't doing it on purpose.” Wonwoo defended his junior before he could stop himself. Too late.

“Yeah Hoshi-hyung, it's not like it was Wonwoo-hyung’s fault that Mingyu can't keep his eyes off him.” Seungkwan added gleefully. 

Chan watched amusedly as both Hoshi and Seungkwan laughed at Wonwoo’s rapidly reddening face. Even Joshua was chuckling with them. Suddenly, the curtains for the last bed was pulled open, revealing a handsome man with korean and western features. He was sitting on the bed and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. By now, Chan was sure that _good-looking_ was definitely a _requirement_ to work in this office.

“...Seungkwan?”

“Vernon? What are you doing here? Did you get hurt as well? Why wasn't I informed?!” Seungkwan’s tone changed from surprised to worry in matter of seconds.

The dirty-blonde haired man gave Seungkwan a sleepy smile.

“Nah, I am fine. Thanks for worrying! Boss-man put me on guard duty for both of the hyungs today. Just in case Joshua-hyung can't be here, we need someone else need to protect them in their current state.”

Seungkwan nodded and gave a sigh of relief. 

“It’s a good thing that you are not injured. But why are you sleeping? Last I check, guarding requires one to be _alert_ and _awake_.”

At least Vernon had the decency to look sorry. 

“Ah well, I was feeling sleepy when I arrived and Joshua-hyung said I could take a nap on the last bed sooo --” 

Chan saw Seungkwan opened his mouth to comment but Vernon continued his story.

“-- and then I thought I heard the sound of your laughter, Seungkwan. You’ve always had have a nice laugh. I woke up and turns out, it really was you! So thanks for waking me up, man! Any longer and boss-hyung will probably find out. And thanks to Joshua-hyung for letting me sleep here. As promised, I’ll go tidy up the bed now.” Vernon finished and promptly got up to make the bed.

He totally missed the way Seungkwan blushed from his words. But Chan didn't and so were the rest of the hyungs. Both of the bed-ridden hyungs turned and grinned at each other. Hoshi-hyung immediately started catcalling while Wonwoo-hyung was grinning and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Seungkwan’s face turned redder and he lightly slapped the two hyungs on their shoulders while whispering “shut up!”. Vernon was oblivious throughout the entire ordeal.

Chan and Joshua laughed as they watched the entire incident transpire. Chan recalled a similar incident that happened to one of Yugyeom’s cousins, who invited her crush to their family dinner. Bambam was invited to the dinner as well and the two of them watched in amusement as the family teased the boy and the girl mercilessly for the entire night. It was interesting to see similar family dynamics in this office. The people here behaved like a family and Chan found that endearing. A sudden wave of longing hit him and Chan realized that he hasn't called home since yesterday. Was it just yesterday that his whole world turned upside down? It felt much longer than that.

These people were great but he needed to go back to his family. He didn't belong here.

“Excuse me, hyungs. Am I actually allowed go home?” Chan asked timidly, breaking the mood. 

The chattering stop and they considered his question. It was Seungkwan who answered him.

“Unfortunately, it’s too dangerous for you to go back now. I don't think Boss will let you go.”

Chan gave a small frown. He sort of expected the answer but hearing it didn’t make it easier to accept.

“I understand, but I don't want to make my dad and brother worry about me. Let me just meet them once?”

“If it's your family, you don't have to worry, Chan. They were informed that you were ‘invited’ to go to a week long study excursion, designed by the school to prepare students for their college entrance exams. The school however, was ‘told’ that you have a family emergency and had to take a week leave. It's all set now.” Joshua glanced up and explained it to him.

Chan’s jaw dropped. 

“Wait. What??? How?”

“Woozi’s hard work and probably Jun’s too” said Joshua as he winked at him and went back to his work. He provided no other explanation but apparently what he said made sense because the others were nodding along thoughtfully. Chan’s head throbbed as he tried to digest the info.

“Hookay. So I’m excused from school and family matters for a week, just so that I can hide here. Okay, that's -- that's good? Yeah, ok yes. But still -- may I at least call my family? Just to make sure they’re alright?”

The other hyungs in the room looked at each other and did this thing where they were having a conversation with their eyes only. The conclusion came when Seungkwan passed him a phone.

“That’s my company’s handphone. We all have one but you can use mine for now. My number shouldn't be visible to others and it shouldn't be traceable. You can talk to your family but only for a short while. And stick to the backstory ok?!”

Chan beamed and nodded gratefully. He thanked Seungkwan and moved towards the other side of the infirmary to have a little privacy. He then dialed his home number. After the third ring, someone answered.

“Hello?”

“Minho!”

“Is that you, Hyung? You should have told us that you are staying away for a week! Dad was so worried when you didn't come back last night!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m sorry. How is he? How are you?”

“He was so worried. I was worried too. But I was more worried for our food. After mom passed away, you were our only decent cook. What are we gonna eat for this entire week hyung!?”

Chan rolled his eyes fondly.

“Just order takeouts. Or maybe start learning how to cook simple meals!”

“Ugh, we’ll see. Dad calmed down after your school called and talked to him. You really should inform us about these things earlier.”

“I forgot. Sorry about this Minho. I didn't mean to make anyone worry.”

“Nah, it’s cool. But don't do it again! Here, why don't you talk to him now?”

Chan heard his brother yelled for their father He chatted with his brother some more as they waited for his father to make his way towards the house phone. 

Suddenly his brother broke off from their conversation.

“Huh? Who are you? Where’s-”

Chan didn't hear the rest of the question. What he heard was a loud bang, as if the phone was dropped to the floor. There were a few shuffling noises accompanied by some muffled shouting.

“Hello? Minho? Dad? Whats going on over there?!”

There was a few minutes of silence before someone replied him. It was neither his brother nor his father. Chan’s blood turned cold when the voice that haunted his nightmare just hours ago, replied him.

“Is this Lee Chan?”

“Y-you are...what are you doing in my house?! Where's my brother? Or my father?!”

“...You know my voice. So you did heard me last night. How much do you know boy?”

“Where is my family! If you hurt them, I-”

“Come back to your own house boy. We need to have a loooong chat. Come quickly and come alone, cause if you don't...I can guarantee that you’ll never see your family again.”

The line went dead after that. Chan lowered the phone and stood rooted to the spot, millions of thoughts whirling in his head.

“Chan? Are you ok?” Seungkwan asked.

He turned around to look at the round cheeked boy. Seungkwan must have noticed his pale expression and moved closer to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He vaguely noticed that the room had gotten really quiet. 

“H-he answered the phone. My house phone. He is in my house now! Oh my god. My family is in danger! I need to go back, NOW!”

And before anyone could react, Chan whipped around, threw the door open and raced out. There was shouting and chaos behind him but he ignored it all. The only thought in his mind was to get home and see his family. He raced towards the staircase that was located at the end of the open area, beside where the cluster of colorful cubicles stood. He took two steps at a time and when Chan reached the first floor, he ignored everything else and ran straight to the exit. 

Once outside, Chan took a couple of minutes to get his bearings right before sprinting towards his house.

 

Say the Name~! Seventeen~!

 

In the office, Seungcheol was in the middle of a meeting with his three agents when the commotion occur. He paused the meeting and went to check it out.

“What’s going on?”

“Uh, I just saw Chan running really fast downstairs. Was he allowed to go out?” DK, who had been working at his desk answered.

Before Seungcheol could reply, Seungkwan and Vernon ran to the area.

“Wait Chan! Oh hyungs, did you see Chan? We tried to stop him but he was too fast! Oh my god what are we gonna do? It’s all my fault! He’ll get himself killed or-.”

“Seungkwan, calm down. Vernon, explain”

“Seungkwan lent Chan his phone to call his family. It was only for awhile. But after the phone call Chan looked weird. He said something about his family being in danger and took off from the room before any of us can get a say.”

Seungcheol felt a headache coming. He wondered why people just love to disobey him.

“Seungkwan, I told you not to let him contact the outside right? But never mind that now, did you read him? I also told you stick close and read him if his emotion fluctuated. Did you do it?”

“I’m sorry hyung! But yes I did read him. His mind was in a mess but I read enough to know that someone was threatening his family. Probably the person he saw last night, the one who killed his friend. I know that he is in Chan’s house now.”

A minute passed as everyone digest the new info.

“Well shit. They moved faster than we thought. Okay. Vernon, I still want you on guard duty but be ready to go out if needed. Seungkwan, get Jeonghan and Woozi and stick close to DK. He’s best in combat in your team, so group up just in case.” Seungcheol paused and look at the two interns for confirmation. When both nodded, he turned to look into his office.

“Meanwhile, I want you three to go and get Chan back. I will secure the entrance and exit but I will stay in the office. The objective is to protect Chan and his family. Grab the enemy if possible but do not pursue. Limit civilian damages as well. Understood?” More nods from his agents.

“Okay, you have 5 minutes to gear up and read up on Chan’s family. Now move it!”


	5. No F.U.N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just wanna warn you guys that I do not know much about BTS and so, BTS members might be very out-of-Character in this chapter... and for that I apologize! *seiza on the floor* Moving on, my next warning is that there will be A LOT OF CURSING in this chapter...I try not to let them curse at other chapters...but this is a special chapter. You have been warned =v=. Also, there's some scenes jumping here, so please keep in mind my chapter dividers. Thanks for waiting, please pardon my mistakes(if u found them) and Enjoy~!:D

Chan had never thought of his house as sinister before. Yet here he was, standing rooted outside his own house because he was actually too scared to go in. But what else could he do? He needed to find his family. He gathered up whatever courage he had and walked up to his own porch. Chan was about to unlock the door (he had his own house keys after all) when the front door swung open all by itself.

_Like in horror movies._ His mind added unhelpfully.

He peered in and found that the corridor was empty. But as soon as he stepped in, the front door slammed shut and locked itself. After a beat of silence, the sliding door that led to his living room area then slid open. It was creepy how everything else looked so normal yet something so abnormal was happening in his house. Chan reluctantly walked towards the opened door. 

Guns. Tattoos. Probably some ugly middle-age dudes in badass punk-ish clothes. Those were some of the things he expected to see. Ever since he saw Winter Jacket and his brutality, Chan had always assumed that he was a middle aged man like his employer “Mr.B”. Therefore, what greeted him in his living room was totally not what he had expected.

The TV was on and three men lounged around it with opened packs of chips. They looked young, perhaps only a few years older than him. And they weren’t ugly. In fact, they are good-looking guys. They looked so normal and so at home that Chan was convinced that he had entered the wrong house, if it were not for the figure of his brother and father who laid bounded and gagged in the corner of the living room. Chan could only stand still as he processed the scene before him.

“Dude, the kid’s here. Deal with it, V. He’s your mess. And Jungkook, pass me your chips.”

“But I paid for these snacks using my own allowance, Suga-hyung! Don't finish it! And V-hyung, stop watching TV!!!”

“But this show is so good! Hey kid, Lee Chan or whatever, could you just wait a sec and let me finish this episode first? Thanks kid.”

And with that the three man ignored him and went back to the TV and snacking. Chan felt his unbased fear of Winter Jacket slowly dissipate as he watched the three men interact. They didn't look scary at all. In fact they looked normal. Maybe he could overpower or outrun them if things gets too dangerous. With renewed courage, Chan stepped into his living room and walked towards his bounded family. 

He was about to untie his brother when a whitish-yellow spark, something that looked like a short bolt of lightning, landed right between him and his brother. The smell of burnt wood filled the room. Chan looked up to see one of the men staring at him. The brown haired man, whom the other two previously called Jungkook, smiled serenely at Chan.

“You can ungag them but if you untie them I will kill all of you. Oh and if you scream or make too much noise, I will kill this entire neighborhood. Am I clear?”

Chan looked down at the singed wooden floor, to the frightened eyes of his family, and then to his attacker’s hand where the lightning bolt had shot out from. He nodded to Jungkook. The brown haired man flashed him a dazzling smile before turning back to watch the TV. 

Slowly, while keeping an eye on the three (superduper dangerous) men, Chan pulled down the mouth gag on his father and brother.

“H-Hyung, what’s going on?!”

“Chan! Are you alright? I thought you are in Jeju for school trip? What’s happening?”

“I’m okay. I’m sorry for not telling you but I think I mixed up with something dangerous. I’m so sorry…”

“What? What do you mean? I swear to god, Lee Chan, if you did any sort of illegal stuff…”

“No, Dad! I didn't do anything like that!”

“That's not important! Hyung, Dad, did you see that just now? A bolt of lightning shot out of his hands! That was kinda cool! What was that?”

“It's not cool, Minho. These men are dangerous. Really dangerous. They’re just cold-blooded killers with some freaky powers.”

“...What happened, Chan? What did you do?”

“That is what we all want to know isn’t?”

The Lees looked up to see the blonde man, whom others called V, standing in front of them. Behind him the screen blinked black, signaling the end of the TV show. Chan never thought that he would felt this sad to see the end of a Running Man episode. Without it, he now had the attention of three handsome, murderous kidnappers with superpowers.

“You see Mr. Lee, your son here, not Lee Minho, your eldest one Lee Chan, saw something he shouldn’t. He might have heard something he shouldn't as well. So we’re here to find out what exactly did he see and hear.”

“We also need to know where he was this morning and afternoon. Who else he talked to, what did he say and who was hiding him. That kind of stuffs.” Jungkook added from behind V. The last man, Suga, smirked and flipped open his Swiss knife.

“So start talking, Lee Chan. This may very well be your last words.”

 

Say the name! Seventeeeeeeen~!

 

A pigeon landed on the windowsill of a house. Like many others around it, this house looks like a typical suburban korean household. The only difference it had was its occupants. Currently, it houses three civilians and three D.I.As, whom were all visible to the little pigeon from its perch. The pigeon’s too-intelligent eyes blinked twice before it flew high and away from the said house. It flew two houses away and landed on a nearby tree where two males stood under the shade. The maroon haired man looked up as the pigeon landed.

“Jun-ge, I think Mingyu’s back. Is that you, Gyu? How is it?”

In the next minute Kim Mingyu jump down from the tree, his eyes were still fully brown before the colors shrank back to human-sized brown pupils. The male stood up, easily towering his other two companions, before flashing them a worried look.

“It looks bad, guys. There are three unknown D.I.As in total. Brown hair is holding Chan down. Black hair is sitting behind two civilians and Blondie is talking to all of them. I see injuries and blood on all three civilians. We have to help them quickly!”

The duo fell silent as they digested this information. Diamonds, or D.I.As for short, referred to those who possessed abilities beyond normal human potential. Everyone in Seventeen Security Office is a D.I.A and now, three hostile D.I.As are in Chan’s house. That was more than what they had expected.

“Did you hear anything?” Jun asked. As the current eldest and, hence, the leader of this “outing” he needs all the information he could get. There were no working cameras in the house. Their hacker and info gatherer, Woozi, could not help them now.

“No. Pigeons and other suburban birds normally cannot hear through the windows. Although...at one point I saw Chan’s father screaming really really loudly but I couldn’t hear anything. Are soundproof houses normal now?”

“No, soundproof houses are definitely not normal, Gyu. I think we can safely assume that one of the unknowns have the ability to make the house soundproof. We still don't know what the other two’s abilities are. What should we do now?”

Jun sighed as two pairs of expectant eyes looked at him. Sometimes, he really hates Seungcheol’s age-wise hierarchy system.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do...” 

 

Say the name! Seventeeeeeeen~!

 

Chan’s wish to not watch his family being tortured right in front of him was temporarily granted when the doorbell rang. The three intruders stopped whatever they were doing and looked at each other, unsure on how to proceed next. 

“What now, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“I can kill them all.” V shrugged carelessly.

“Tsk. It's all this boy fault. If he would talk already, we wouldn't be wasting our time here!” Suga grumbled as he aimed a kick at Chan.

Chan gasped as Suga’s boots landed squarely on his stomach. Sure, his entire body ached, but currently his heart hurt more as he watched his family get hurt right in front of him. He felt sad, helpless and angry. But at the same time he knew he was doing the right thing. 

Chan wasn’t stupid. He knew that the moment he told them what he knew, he would be useless to them. Then they’ll all be killed. And there’s the matter about the Seventeen Security Company that sheltered him. Chan knew that they, too, will be attacked if he mentioned them. Chan may be a teen still in puberty but at least he knows to repay a favor. The guys at the security company had helped him when he needed it. He wasn’t going to rat them out to the enemy. So he kept quiet. 

“Should we pretend nobody's home? If we kill more people, we’ll have to clean up too. I hate cleaning up.” Jungkook made a face as he recalled the previous clean-ups he had to do for his hyungs. As the maknae of the group, he was usually assigned the clean up duty and he hated it. Bloodstains do not wash off easily!

V opened his mouth to reply but before he could, a persistent knocking could be heard.

“Chan~ah, Minho~ah, Teuk~ah. Open the door. I know one of you is home. I’m just here to pass this kimchi to you. I made too much for dinner!”

“...Who the fuck is that?” Suga asked the silent room.

“That...sounds like Mrs. Kim. She is Yugyeom’s grandma. Our family friend and neighbor. S-She lives next door.” His father groaned from the floor. Chan looked worryingly at his father. So far, he had received the worst of the tortures, his blood flowing freely from the numerous open wounds on his body.

“Fine. I’ll just grab the kimchi and then come back. No killing like Jungkook said. The old man looks too injured to answer the door. So pass me the other boy.” Suga decided as he gestured towards Minho. 

“V, Jungkook, stay here and make sure the other two stay quiet.” Suga added before he left the room with Minho in tow.

“Don't even think of running away or calling for help, boy. Try it and we will kill them all. Don't think I won't. Understand?”

Minho squeaked something that sounded like a yes. Satisfied, Suga led the boy to the front door. He peered through the hole and saw a short elderly lady, holding a food container, still knocking on the damn door. Suga rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Oh, I knew you were home! Here, this is...oh wait do I know you?” The old lady gave Suga a confused look.

Suga put on his polite smile. “Hello ma’am, I’m a family friend. I just came by to visit them. Here, I’ll take the kimchi and give it to them.”

But the stubborn old lady refused to give up the damn kimchi.

“I’m sorry dearie, but I’m only willing to giving this to the Lees. Please humor this old lady, could you call them for me please?”

Gritting his teeth and swallowing a curse, Suga kept his polite smile on and turned his body a little to show Minho, who was standing a little behind him.

“Well, there’s Minho. Hey Minho, can you tell her to pass me the kimchi, so we can go back in?” Suga said as he squeezed hard on Minho’s shoulder.

“Uhh, yeah Mrs Kim. You can pass the kimchi to umn him. Yeah, I’ll get it later.” Minho gave a nervous laugh.

Upon seeing Minho, the lady seemed content. 

“Oh well. That's better than nothing I guess. Alright, dearie, here you go.”

Suga concealed an eye roll and stepped out to get the goddamn kimchi. The food better taste good. To his surprise, as he reached out to take the container, the old woman grabbed his hand tightly.

“Trick or treat dearie.” Said the old woman as she winked at him.

Then, with the strength that was clearly _not_ of an old woman, Suga felt himself being pulled forward, out of the house and straight into the ground.

 

At the same time, inside the living room, all hell broke loose a few minutes after Suga left the room.

“Hmm I hope the kimchi will taste good.”

“V-Hyung...Now is not the time for- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!??”

Something flew into the windows and broke the said windows to pieces. While everyone else was looking at the window, nobody but Chan saw the moment when a familiar red head strolled into the living room. 

T8 casually passed through the living room wall, as if the door was there all along. He gave Chan a cheerful wave before walking briskly into the room. Along the way, the redhead passed through the living room table and passed through Chan himself (who shuddered and mentally checked himself), before standing right behind his brown haired captor, whose attention was still at the window.

“Time to take a quick nap!” was all the warning Jungkook got before a heavy force connected with his neck and he fell into darkness. 

T8 quickly dragged the unconscious male aside and threw him into a cluster of cushions on the other side of the living room. Hopefully the brown haired male will stay unconscious for a good while.

“HANDS OFF OUR MAKNAE!” The blonde man roared as he slashed T8. Not even bothering to run, the redhead simply stood still and watched his attacker. From the tip of blonde man’s fingers, five razor sharp spikes sprouted out, each about 20 centimeters long, forming a handy and deadly weapon.

T8 simply stood still and allowed the said -- claws? Finger spikes? Finger swords? Wolverine claws? What are those things? -- passed through him harmlessly. 

“You can't hurt me dude. Give it up.” The redhead grinned.

V scowled at the redhead. This is the first time he couldn't through cut a person! This is also the first time he had seen such ability. But the redhead wasn’t doing anything to attack him so that means …

“I can't touch you but you can't touch me either! You might as well stand there and watch me kill them!” 

T8 continued to grin at the scowly blonde dude.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna stand here. You don't have to worry about me. It's _my friend_ that you have to worry about.”

T8 had the satisfaction of seeing the blonde’s confused expression for a second before a large mustang appeared right in the middle of the living room and used deadly hind legs to kick the scowly blonde, straight out of the room. 

Chan watched with horrified fascination as his blonde tormentor, the Winter Jacket, V, whatever his name was, comically flew out of his living room and straight into the kitchen that was located right across Chan’s living room. The said mustang then charged towards the kitchen, leaving T8, Chan and his father alone in the ruined living room.

“Alright, let me untie you both and get the fuck out of here while Mingyu keeps our last guest entertained.”

Chan nodded dumbly and stayed still as T8 began untying his hands and legs.

“Wait, that horse was Mingyu-hyung?!?”

“Yup. It’s funny really. I bet Gyu got that idea from DK. Gonna tell him about that later. Okay, you’re free. Now let's get your dad. I’m gonna need your help to move him.”

“Uh, right. Thanks. How about Minho? And the other guy?”

“Jun got your brother and the other guy. Best scenario is we knock the other two unconscious too, but we don't know these guys’ abilities and we don’t have the element of surprise anymore. So...let's get out of here quickly!”

T8 said as he hauled up Chan’s father onto his left shoulder. Chan quickly grabbed his father’s left shoulder and together, the three of them hobbled out of the living room. 

“We’re heading to your backyard! Jun is currently a little occupied at the front door and we told boss to set the exit at the back of your house. So let's go there now!”

The trio quickly head to the end of the corridor, where a door connecting to Chan’s small backyard was located. They could hear echoes of the fights, all around them. Chan tried not to think too much about the current state of his house, or about the noise complaint they’ll be receiving, or about the blood trail that he and his father were leaving as they walked down the corridor. All did not bode well. 

When they finally made it out to the backyard, Chan and his father collapsed onto the cool grass, using the few precious minutes they had to rest. T8, meanwhile, whipped out his phone to make a call.

“We are at the backyard, boss. Turns out there’s three unknown D.I.As here...I know, I know, we were expecting only two of them. Anyways, one is knocked out, one is temporarily unable to fight and one is still active unfortunately. I have Chan and his dad while Jun has Minho. All three civilians are hurt. Mingyu’s in combat but not too far from me. They should be coming here soon. Open the exit and wait for us!”

After seeing so many bizarre things in the past couple of hours, Chan was honestly expecting something crazy, like a door appearing out of thin air or a perhaps a portal like those in Doctor Who episodes, to appear in front of him. To his disappointment, neither of those happened. Instead, something that looked like a doll, dropped out of thin air at the far end of Chan’s backyard. Chan wearily got to his feet and approached the said object, while T8 and his father followed at a slower pace. Upon his closer inspection, it is indeed a doll...that looks like a cuter and smaller version of Seungcheol.

“Uh, what on earth is this?”

“Don't touch it! That’s our way back home. Boss Seungcheol has teleportation abilities, which he can use on a specific number of people only. That doll is the medium for our teleportation -- it’s rather complicated but the point is, we have to wait for the others before using it. Ah, there is, Jun-ge! Hey, over here!”

Chan turned around to see Minho and Jun running towards them. Chan ran towards his brother.

“Minho! You are okay!”

“Yeah, Jun-hyung saved me. Dad, you don't look good!”

“We’ll leave soon. T8-hyung said that they have a...a way to get us out of here. Right, T8-hyung?”

Chan looked up for confirmation but the redhead had all of his attention to his black haired companion who was currently clutching his head. T8 looked worriedly at Jun.

“Jun-ge how bad is it?”

Jun groaned and shut his eyes, his face scrunched up as if he was concentrating on something unseen. 

“It’s...difficult. This guy is pretty strong. I’m not sure how long can I keep him trapped in my illusions -- he’ s breaking out soon. We need to get out of here. Where’s Mingyu?”

As if right on cue, a feral roar shook the house and a brown bear, came flying out of the wall. Chan didn't know what he was gaping at: the bear-shaped hole that was now present on his bathroom wall, or the fact that the bear landed perfectly on the grass before transforming into a bleeding Mingyu.

“Gyu!”

Mingyu glanced at the crowd to his left before focusing his attention back to the fight.

“Stay away! I need more time guys, he’s still attacking!”

True enough, something dashed towards Mingyu and the tall man had just enough time to raise his hand and blocked the attack. Chan could clearly see that instead of normal hands and arms, Mingyu had transformed his into the scaly and rough arms of a reptile, complete with sharp curling claws. The good news was, the scaly skin did stop the opponent's’ finger claws thing from piercing Mingyu’s skin. The bad news was, instead of being discouraged, his opponent grinned even wider. 

V, who was also tattered and bleeding, somehow looked pleased to see Mingyu blocking his blades. The two continued to block and parry as if they were locked in a deadly dance. Chan noticed that V could produce spikes from any part of his body, not just from his hands. This means that hitting V would be like hitting a porcupine and explains why Mingyu was bleeding mostly on his hands, arms and legs. 

Suddenly, Mingyu grew a long reptilian tail that curled to his front to block the next attack. He then used the force of the blow to propel himself some distance away from his blonde attacker. V clapped happily.

“Excellent! Excellent! That was very fun! Every time you transformed into another animal, it's like I get to cut a different person!”

Mingyu gave him a pained grimace. 

“No, this is no fun. But sure, I’m glad that at least one of us is enjoying this.”

“Ha! I Iike you! What's your name? I’m V from the BTS group. C’mon tell me yours!”

Mingyu hesitated for a second. But before he could say anything, an enraged shout rang across the place. 

“V, YOU STUPID ARSEHOLE. STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT!”

The last of the intruder finally made his appearance as Suga staggered into the backyard. Everyone stood still and watched the black haired man collapse a few feet away from them. He was writhing and groaning in pain on the grass.

“Oh hey, Suga-Hyung, there you are! Look, these guys are interesting! See that tall an’ handsome there? His abilities allows him to-”

“SHUT UP V!!! Augh...my head hurts! I-I can’t tell where am I or which side is up or down…”

“Huh. You do seemed unwell, hyung. And Kookie is out too. He’s just unconscious, I checked up on him just now. But I guess I should get serious or else Rapmon-hyung will get mad...what should I do hyung?”

“Ugh my head...I don't know. Kill the boy. That...should do it, I think…fuck, GET ME OUTTA HERE!”

On the other end of the backyard, Jun doubled down and clutched his own head. If it wasn't for T8 who supported him, Jun would have fallen to the ground. 

“Argh...he’s breaking out...we have to go now! Hurry!”

T8 grabbed Jun and Minho, who happened to be next to him and dragged the ragged group towards the Seongcheol doll. But like a predator who had found a new prey, V swivelled from Suga to the group.

“What? Nah, Not so soon! Besides, I _really_ have to kill the boy now.”

And with that, V ran towards them, all of his fingers seemed longer with the sharp spikes protruding out of them. For the first time in his life, Chan was exposed to a full-blown killing intent towards him. Even with his mind screaming at him to _run_ , his body would not move. Chan felt his vision tunnel to solely focus on V.

The next thing he knew, Mingyu and T8 appeared in front of him to block V’s charge. But it was clear that it took all of their strength to block the attack. To make the matter worse, a victorious shout was heard from Suga.

“FINALLY! OH MY GOD, never again. This is why I hate illusionists!”

With growing dread, Chan watched helplessly as their last attacker broke free from his mental restraint. Jun cursed in another language. 

“He’s out. We need to go now!” Jun stood up, instructed Minho to stay near the doll and went back to grab Chan and his father. T8 and Mingyu were both busy fighting off their blond attacker and Jun planned to use this chance to drag the other two civilians to the teleporter.

“Heck no you won't!” Suga growled when he saw what the illusionist was doing. He looked around and grabbed a fallen broom that was just lying next to him. Suga closed his eyes and concentrated in shaping and controlling the broom. His ability allowed him to control and change the sizes of the objects that he touched. He had done it previously, when he took control of all the wooden structures in Chan’s house, so that he could control the doors and make the room soundproof. But unlike before, Suga realized that he had to struggle to use his ability this time round, because of those darned illusions. Mental attacks _really_ messed up his controls. It took all of his strength to just gain control of one item. Usually, he could do five. 

Under Suga’s hands, the broom glowed before floating up and changing its shaped into a rope that wriggled as if it's alive. Satisfied with his work, Suga turned to the retreating group and took aim. With a flick of his finger, the said rope then lunged past V, past Mingyu, past T8 and straight towards Chan. 

“NO!!!”

Chan didn't exactly know who shouted because he closed his eyes, the moment he saw something brown came flying towards him. He froze and waited for impact. To his surprise, no impact came. Chan opened his eyes wearily and found himself face to face with his father.

“...Dad?”

“Chan. Take your brother and run away quickly.”

“What are you-”

Something dripped past his arms and down to his legs. Chan glanced down to see himself covered in blood. As his eyes travelled upwards to find the source of all these blood, Chan found himself staring at a wooden rod that was sticking out from his father’s chest. All around him everyone else was shouting and moving but Chan could only see his father. Could only hear him alone.

“No, nononononononono. Dad, no, no, hang on -- . Hospital. We’ll go there and-”

His father smiled at him.

“I won't make it son. Take care of Minho and of yourself. I love the both of you.”

“N-Nononono, NO! Dad!!!”

“I don't know what are you involved in but I trust you, and I know you’re innocent. Stay strong, my son. I-”

Those were his last words because the next thing Chan knew, he was staring at empty air. It took him a moment to realized that he is holding onto the headless body of his father. Chan stared dumbfoundedly at V who was holding his father’s head.

“What? I’m not bringing the entire corpse. Mr. B said only to take the heads.”

Chan felt something snap inside of him. There was a very loud ringing in his ears and he felt his face turn red and tight. All the anger quickly overwhelmed the rational part of his mind. He lunged at V.

“YOU BASTARD!!!”

Chan summoned all of his strength to his fist and swung towards the blonde. His father had taught him and his brother some self defense moves, so that Chan would know how to punch properly. 

He didn't really expect his punch to land. But to his surprise, not only his fist met with V’s high cheekbones, the said blonde flew back at least a metre away and crashed into his house, making another hole on his house’s wall. Chan also didn't expect himself to fall to the ground, but he felt as if all of his strength had left him after he threw that punch.

“How on earth did you do that??!”

Chan turned around to see Mingyu openly gawking at him. 

“...I don't know...I-I just really wanted to punch him?” 

It was only then that Chan realized that he was alone with Mingyu. He looked around in panic.

“Minho?! Where’s Minho? And the other hyungs? The Seungcheol Doll?!”

Mingyu-hyung who had been staring at him as if he had grown two heads, snapped at attention, when he heard the question.

“Yeah, I forced them to go back first. Minho fainted when umn, when your dad was...uh stabbed. Jun-hyung was already drained, so I told T8 to carry both of them and leave. They used the doll and left. We won’t be able to leave through teleportation but don't worry. I promise that I’ll get you outta here, alive. I’m not letting anyone else die in front of me.” Mingyu said with grim determination.

Chan was about to say say the same thing to his hyung, who looked ready to faint, when he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. Both men watched wearily as Suga struggled to get to his feet.

“Are you kidding me? That boy is a D.I.A too?! Fuck, How am I supposed to kill him without breaking The Law then?!” Suga grumbled to nobody in particular. 

“You can't kill him now and you know that. The Law prohibits a Diamond from killing another Diamond! There's nothing else you can do right now. The police and the media will be here soon. We will let you go if you leave _right now_!” Mingyu replied loudly, as he tried to sound confident and hide the fact that he was actually trembling in sheer exhaustion.

Suga scowled at both of them. Looking annoyed and very pissed but not intimidated, even though two of his allies were still unconscious. 

“Is that meant to scare me? You are wasting my time, tall boy. Well, it's true that we’ll have to leave soon...but y’know what. Here’s a souvenir for you, _Lee Chan_.”

And with that Suga threw a pebble at them. That would have been pretty funny if the pebble didn't glow creepily and hover in air. Just like the broom before, the floating projectile launched itself towards Chan like a homing missile. 

But before it can hit Chan, Mingyu kneeled in front of him and blocked the pebble. He tried to flick the pebble away but found that he couldn't. The pebble just kept flying straight towards Chan.

“Oh please, I’m not killing him. I can't. I’m just gonna hurt him a bit! Payback for all the trouble he caused me!”

“Doesn’t mean that I’ll just let you hurt him!” Mingyu grunted as he strengthen the skin that covered his right arm. He can still felt the pebble pushing itself against his arm.

“Well then, you can fucking take his place.” Suga growled. With that Suga made a turning motion with his hand.

Chan watched horrified, as the pebble begin to rotate and drill right _through_ Mingyu’s arm.

Out of all the other screams and shouts he had heard so far, nothing will haunt him as much as the one he was hearing now. Partly it was because the scream was filled with so much pain and agony. 

But the bigger reason was because Chan knew he was the reason that Mingyu got hurt.

Just like Bambam. Just like his father. Just like Minho.

How many more people to suffer and die for him? 

“Stop it!!!” Chan screamed at Suga.

But as if to mock him, Suga rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. Chan was about to run and tackle Suga himself when a gunshot rang through the night.

Suga looked as surprised as Chan when a red patch blossomed on Suga’s right shoulder. 

“I avoided your vitals. The shot won’t kill you.”

Chan turned behind him to see Seungcheol standing with his hands raised, gun aimed towards Suga. 

“S-Seungcheol-hyung…”

Seungcheol spared a quick glance down towards Chan and Mingyu. His blood boiled as he catalogued their injuries. But he flashed a reassuring smile at the two battered males.

“Hey guys. I’m here to bring you back. Teleported here as soon as I could. The others made it back safely and they were all worried about you. Here, take my hand and grab Mingyu. I will teleport us out in a jiffy.”

Chan nodded. The younger male grabbed onto his hand and gently grab onto Mingyu, whose right hand was leaking a really worrisome amount of blood. 

“You!...S.Coups? What are you doing here? Bastard, I thought you left Korea!”

With a gun that’s still aimed at Suga, Seungcheol gave the black haired man a polite nod.

“Long time no see, Suga-hyung. Yes, I’m in Korea now. I came back years ago.”

“Ha! After all you’ve done, you still have guts to show your face here?! Don't think I’ve forgiven you! Don't think that the others did either!”

Years ago, such words would be enough to make Seungcheol beg for forgiveness or worse, cry. But he had gotten over it. He had learned to accept his past and overcome it. 

“I know very well that you haven't forgiven me, hyung. But I’m not here for anyone’s forgiveness. As far as I’m concerned, we all have long paid our dues. This has nothing to do with the past. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Suga roared at Seungcheol’s reply, “Are you the one who had been sheltering the boy?! Getting in our way?! Don't think we’re gonna hold back on your ragtag group just because you were once part of us!”

Seungcheol glared back at Suga.

“Don't worry. You don't have to hold anything back because we are _not_ holding back either. Come at us with all you’ve got cause _we’re_ coming for you with all we’ve got.” 

And with that, Seungcheol teleported all three of them away, leaving the broken remains of Chan’s house, along with everything else that Chan knew for the past 16 years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize to BTS fans! I need them to be the bad guys here so...gotta make them a bit more bad/cruel. I may portray them in bad light but I know that they are all nice people, so...just bear with me for this chapter. Moving on, I hope nobody got too confused about the "D.I.A" term. I didn't want to call people with superpowers "mutants" so I decided to refer to them as "Diamonds". I hope to explain more of their powers in the up coming chapters~ Thanks for the support! Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Thanks :)
> 
> PS: Carats did u see Change Up, Trauma, Lilili Yabbay & Pinwheel??! If yes, OMG I LOVE the MVs SO MUCH. If not, u should really CHECK IT OUT. Worth watching, I promise. 
> 
> PPS: Carats have u vote for Seventeen??? Pls vote for them for: MAMA 2017, Asia Artist Awards 2017 (AAA) & MTV EMA-Best Korean Act 2017. Lets support SVT and make 2017 their year! Thanks~


	6. Smile Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ Sorry for the late chapter update! I planned to update earlier but...yeah, life and laziness got in the way. Anyways, more SVT interactions in this chapter~ Gotta give Chan a break, so this chapter is light and not too serious? Oh and there's like, light Meanie ship and light SeokSoo ship appearing here. I hope you like it XD. And unfortunately, this is unbetaed TvT. I doubled and tripled check just to make sure everything is ok, but if u spot a glaring mistake, please pardon me and tell me abt it! Thanks again! Enjoy~

He puked. There was no prettier way to describe it. The moment they reappeared, Chan’s stomach decided to empty its content right there and then. In his defense, Chan had never teleported before. He didn't know that it would feel like sitting on a roller coaster that kept looping at a very _very_ fast pace. Thankfully, someone shoved a bucket under him and saved the carpeted floor that he was currently sitting on. 

When there was nothing else to throw up, Chan slowly looked up. He was met with utter chaos. Firstly, he realized that he was back in Seungcheol’s office. That's good. Both him and his brother had gotten away from the men who attacked and hurt his family. They were safe for now. Secondly, he noticed that people were running everywhere. The office door was wide open and a bunch of familiar-looking people were hurrying in and out of the office. Ah, everyone made way as Joshua-hyung came running into the office, followed by Hoshi-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung. What’s going on? Was everyone relocating from the infirmary? Thirdly, he just noticed that all these while, Jeonghan had been massaging his neck and patting his back. Chan stared dazedly at the pretty man next to him. 

“H-Hyung?”

“Hi Chan. I’m so glad we managed to get you back in one piece. Welcome back.”

Perhaps it was because of Jeonghan’s voice or because Chan felt safe with them. Or maybe he had simply ran out of adrenaline. But whatever the reason was, Chan’s brain decided to log off right then. The last thing he saw, was Jeonghan’s worried face and Seungcheol rushing towards them, before darkness claimed him.

. 

. 

. 

It felt like falling into the ocean. Dark, a little cold and heavy. Chan drifted around without direction. Sometimes he resurfaced, other times he sank deeper into the dark water. Images and sounds floated in and out of his head.

He saw Joshua’s face looking at him, shining like an angel but full of focus and determination.

He heard V’s crazy laughter echoing around the room.

He felt Jeonghan gripping his hand for a fracture of a second.

He saw Seungcheol getting stabbed in the chest like his father.

He heard T8 singing in another language.

He saw his younger brother, Minho, crying by his bedside. 

He heard Wonwoo shouting at somebody for new bandages.

He felt Jun fixing his blanket and pillows.

He heard Vernon asking him if he was hungry.

He saw DK, Hoshi and Seungkwan making funny faces to him.

He also heard it when they were scolded by Woozi.

He saw his father, standing on the right side of his bed.

And he saw Bambam standing on the left of his bed.

His dead hyung looked pale but otherwise unhurt. Both men were smiling at him.

“Yo Chan. It's been a rough couple of days huh? Take care of yourself, I’ll take care of your dad here. Make sure he gets treated well and everything.”

“Bambam-hyung...Dad…I’m so sorry…”

Bambam waved a hand as if shoo-ing Chan’s comment.

“There's nothing to be sorry about Chan. You didn't do anything wrong. It’s not your fault.”

“No, it is...I-I will make it right for the two of you. I will find them and kill-”

“Woah, stop right there bro. No need to go all terminator on me. Your father doesn't want you to become a murderer. Neither do I.”

“But I…”

“Don't worry about it bro. I got it covered.”

Bambam smiled again. But it's not his usual charming smile. 

“I’ll make sure they pay for this. For messing with you and your family. Messing with me and for messing with Yugyeom.”

The room lights flickered, making the shadows seemed longer and more sinister.

“H-hyung? What do you mean? What happen to Yugyeom?”

His dead hyung shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Chan.

“Nah, you don't have to worry about it. I’ll look after lil’ Gyeom. I’ll look after you as well, but it seemed that these people are doing a good job of it! I’m happy for you. Rest well Chan!”

Bambam gave him a cheery wave before walking away from his bed. His father gave him one last smile and a wave, before following Bambam.

“Wait! No! Dad...Hyung...Don’t leave me alone...DON'T GO!!!”

 

Chan opened his eyes and jolted awake. Instead of Bambam and his father, he found Hoshi sitting by his bedside with a DS. The elder looked startled for a second but then he smiled in relief at Chan. 

“Thank Jisoos! You are awake kiddo!”

“Hoshi-hyung?”

“Man! You had us worried for a second there. Besides cuts and bruises, you had a really high fever. You slept for three days straight! And had nightmares too from all the screaming you did.”

“I...slept for three days? What day is today? What time is it?”

“It’s thursday night, on the 13th of June, at 10:10 pm. Oh what a coincidence! There's this joke about my eyes...wait, actually never mind. Not appropriate right now. Here, drink this water and wait for a sec. I’m supposed to call for Shua-hyung immediately after you wake up.”

He was then left alone in the dimmed infirmary. His curtains were drawn, preventing him from seeing the rest of the room. But it also gave him a few minutes of privacy, which Chan welcomed.

His brain felt scrambled. He tried to arrange his thoughts. Chan remembered Seungcheol showing up at his house to pick him up. He remembered the hole in Mingyu’s arm, the short conversation between Seungcheol and the murderer, Suga? and then he appeared in the office. After that...he doesn't remember much. Only snippets of sounds, visions and feelings. He also saw...Bambam? Was that a dream? that felt kind of real.

“My baby’s awake!”

Chan looked up just in time to be glomped by Jeonghan.

“Oh we were so worried! Joshua healed your worst injuries but we can’t heal all of your injuries! Shua’s abilities allowed him to accelerate your body’s healing speed but eventually, we had to let you heal naturally so your body won't be too taxed. Besides, Shua only had limited amount of power that had to be shared with everybody else and then-”

“Slow down Jeonghan. He just woke up.”

Chan looked up to see Joshua smiling at him. DK who trailed behind the doctor was also smiling brightly.

“How are you feeling now?” the doctor asked as he took out a stethoscope to examine Chan. 

“Uh. Better? A bit dizzy though.”

“Is that right? Can you tell me what you see or remembered? Just to check your memories. The last thing we need now is amnesia.”

Chan tried to sort his thoughts again before answering, but to no avail. The more he recalled, the more ready he was to cry. He decided to divert his attention elsewhere first.

“I remembered Mingyu-Hyung turning into different animals. And then T8-hyung turned transparent...like Casper. Jun-Hyung is an illusionist? What was that about? And that guy...Suga? Said something about Diamonds? And then we appeared in the office. That was Seungcheol-hyung’s teleportation?”

The doctor stilled, as did the rest of the people in the room.

“Well your memories seems fine. That's good. I’m gonna grab a thermometer now. Meanwhile, could one of you at least explain it to him? He saw it all, experienced it all. There is no point in keeping our abilities a secret now. I think it's time to clear some of his doubts.” Joshua said before he disappeared behind the curtains.

It was DK who broke the silence.

“Well, Shua-hyung is right. Mingyu is what we call a Shapeshifter and he can turn into animals. The8’s ability allows him to manipulate laws of physics on himself. He could pass through things or walk on air by changing his own density. I don’t really get it tho. I failed my science test, okay? Jun-hyung is indeed an illusionist. He can alter what people see and hear, and keeps them trapped in their own minds, until he lets them go or they break free from it. And as you can see and experienced, Seungcheol-hyung can teleport.”

Chan swallowed nervously. He understood that these people had abilities beyond normal humans. But to see it up close and personal is...different. Scarier. Dangerous. And more real. This is his reality now. Chan looked up and asked the unanswered question.

“And what is a Diamond? It's not the precious stone is it?”

This time, Jeonghan answered him. The beautiful Hyung had a sad smile on his lips.

“That is the term we all agreed to use. It referred to us, to those who are gifted with these…abilities. We sometimes use the term D.I.A as a short form of Diamond.”

Chan felt his headache worsen. The hyungs did answered his questions but he felt more confused now than when he first started. Chan didn't even realized that he had spoken out loud until he heard the doctor replied him.

“That's just how life is Chan. But for now, please trust us and don't think too much, okay? We promised to explain everything to you later...when your condition has stabilized. Now here, put this in your mouth.”

A thermometer was then shoved into his mouth, effectively stopping any questions and comments from him. Chan was about to protest, but soon stopped when he studied the hyungs. All of the elder men looked as if they hadn't slept for a few days. Dark circles, unkempt hair and crumpled shirts were present on all three of them. Chan looked down guiltily. He was curious but he shouldn't make things difficult, especially to these people who were his saviors. Chan nodded to Joshua, signaling that he will do as the doctor says. He got a return smile and nod back. However, even though he smiled, the doctor still looked tired and pale, even more so than the rest. As if reading his thoughts, DK voiced his opinion.

“Shua-hyung...you looked really tired. I think you should rest for awhile more hyung…”

The doctor glanced back and shook his head stubbornly.

“No. I want to monitor Chan’s condition. There is also Minho’s mental state that I am worried about, because it could affect his physical well being...And then Mingyu’s injuries…”

“I understand but you shouldn't push yourself too hard hyung. What if you got sick too?!”

The beeping of the thermometer cut off any reply from Joshua. He took the thermometer and jotted down Chan’s temperature. The doctor heaved a small sigh of relieve.

“Okay. Your temperature is still a bit high but it’s steadily coming down to normal range. You have passed the worst of the fever stage. Do you feel discomfort elsewhere? Besides headaches?”

“...No. it's just my head that feels a bit heavy.”

“Ok. Get some sleep for now. Your body is adjusting to its changes and you need more rest. If your dizziness gets worse, I’ll give you some aspirin. Alright?”

Chan nodded. He was feeling a bit sleepy.

“Okay. I’ll open the curtains a little so I can check up on you later toni-”

“Nu-uh. You can leave Chan to me Shua. I’m staying with him tonight.” Jeonghan cuts in before Joshua could finish.

“I can watch over him. I took a nap in the afternoon when Hoshi was looking after Chan. I’m good to go for the night shift. Besides, DK is right Shua. You haven't had proper rest since what? Two days ago?” Jeonghan continued. DK, who was standing behind Jeonghan nodded vigorously.

Joshua frowned.

“I’m alright guys. Those three have much more serious injuries to be worried about. I need to be here in case something happened-”

“Leave them to us hyung! Someone will always by their bedside at night. If the patients are in pain, we will inform you for sure! Just because you are our only medic, it doesn't mean that you have to look after them all by yourself! We all want to help you too!”

The three of them looked equally surprised at DK’s outburst. It seemed impossible for the always happy DK to be upset, but there he was, frowning and looking very frustrated as if he was about to punch something, or cry on the spot. Or both. Before anyone could reply, the curtain on the other side was pushed open, revealing a grumpy-looking Wonwoo and an amused-looking Woozi. On the other bed, Chan could see that Mingyu is sleeping peacefully, despite the noise.

“...some people are resting here. Keep it down DK.”

DK immediately looked down apologetically. 

“Sorry Wonu-hyung! I’ll be quieter next time!”

“Hmm. But you are not wrong DK. Shua-hyung is just too blind to see that we are all here to help. He should be relying on us, instead of pulling this self-sacrificing bulshit that he is doing.” Wonwoo huffed and looked away.

Chan blinked in surprise. Was Wonwoo-hyung always this salty? And isn't Joshua older than Wonwoo? Where did the respect go?

Sitting across the annoyed man, Woozi grinned at them.

“Sorry. He’s been worrying out of his mind ever since Mingyu fainted from blood loss on Monday. And then there’s the blood transfusion on Tuesday….Wonu-hyung got even more worried and didn't get enough sleep. So he’s super grumpy now.”

“I’m not grumpy! I’m just annoyed that this idiot hasn't woken up yet. Who needs this long to recover from blood transfusion??! I know it’s a special blood but- Wipe that smirk off your face Woozi! I mean, I’m not the only one! You are worried too right? That's why you are here!”

“Sure Wonu-hyung, Sure.”

Dk’s good mood seemed to return as he grinned cheekily at Wonwoo.

“Aww you do care for him Wonu-hyung! I wasn't too sure at first ‘cause you don’t easily show your emotions, but I’m glad you do. Mingyu’s gonna be so happy when he woke up!”

His previous issues forgotten at the moment, Joshua smiled and nodded at Wonwoo. 

“That right. You’ve hardly left his bedside all this time. That was very sweet of you Wonwoo. Are you sure you guys are ‘just friends’?”

“I know right! Yah, Jeon Wonwoo! If you like him this much, can you just confess and go out with him already? Spare me the sexual tension please.” Jeonghan added in with an exaggerated eye roll. Teasing his juniors about their obvious crushes was one of his favorite past time. He didn’t have to worry too much about the consequences either. Its one of the added perks of being the most senior member of the group. And of being the boss’ fiance. It's a privilege that he often abused, to the horrors of his juniors. 

Wonwoo turned red. Chan wasn't sure if he was blushing or if he was angry. The brown-haired hyung slowly stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and glared at the quartet. Behind Wonwoo, Woozi looked absolutely entertained. Chan was sure that the shorter hyung will soon whipped out a popcorn and watched them as they were all slaughtered by a grumpy Wonwoo.

“Nobody is going out. with. anybody. And Mingyu will NOT hear about this. Am I clear? Now, I’m gonna go back to reading my book and pretending that you lot didn't exist. Okay?” Wonwoo spoke slowly as if talking to a bunch of kids. Wonwoo then turned to DK.

“And Shua-hyung should definitely rest because, me and Woozi are gonna be here all night to keep an eye on Mingyu, while Hoshi and Boss Seungcheol are gonna be keeping an eye on Minho on the next bed over. Everyone except the two baby interns are here tonight to help him out, so please make sure he actually sleeps tonight. Ok DK?”

Joshua sighed but a small smile was tugging at his lips.

“I’m right here Wonwoo.”

“Tell the hyungs that I cannot talk to them now because I’m still mad at them. I’ll only talk to you because you are younger than me and hence I can be rude to you.” Wonwoo said, still facing DK.

“Oh yeah, he gets really childish when he’s mad too.” Woozi chuckled. “Mingyu has a really weird taste.”

“And” Wonwoo continued, ignoring Woozi’s comments. “We all know that you are one of the most stubborn person in the office. How many times have Shua-hyung turned you down? And you are still chasing after him. If there's anyone who can wear him out it's you. So I’m addressing you, also because I’m sure that you can convince him to rest tonight. Got it?”

Chan’s eyes darted around from DK to Joshua to Wonwoo, while his brain digested the new information. Joshua turned a little pink from all the attention, while Jeonghan and Woozi were trying and failing to hold their laughter in. DK seemed unable to decide if he wanted to smile or frown.

“I’m so confused right now. Was that an insult or a compliment hyung? And the exact number of rejection reached 55 as of yesterday. We are counting rejection to food too am I right?”

“Yes, we are counting those as well. So the point is. You are stubborn as an ox. Go make sure that our doctor here sleeps, at least 5 hours tonight. We can handle the patients. Okay? Now keep quiet and good night.” With that, Wonwoo closed off the curtains and separated the two areas once more. There was silence for a minute before DK mentioned something that everyone secretly agreed on.

“Mingyu will SO hear about this.” 

DK then turned and beamed at Joshua.

“So hyung, I got orders to make sure you rests tonight! Let's go get some food and then sleep!”

One of Joshua’s eyebrows raised up. 

“Food? You want to eat dinner at 10.30 PM?”

“I know you ate very little for dinner hyung. So I think we can grab some snacks first and then go take a nap!”

“Okay...but I can do that by myself. You don't have to come with me.”

DK grinned wider. Suddenly Chan understand why DK's nickname was the happy virus. His grin was infectious. Both Chan and Jeonghan were unconciously smiling at DK. Even Joshua seemed to be fighting down a smile.

“Yes but someone has to make sure that you _actually_ eat and rests hyung. Remember when you fainted in January? We don't really trust you to look after yourself. Right Jeonghan-hyung?” And here Jeonghan nodded enthusiastically. “And so I volunteer to do it!” DK finished triumphantly.

Joshua finally smiled and rolled his eyes. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. I’m ‘convinced’. I’m gonna take some time off tonight. If anything happen, please call me alright? My phone's ringtone will be at it's maxed volume. Han, can you tell the rest too?”

“Don't worry, I got you Shua.” Jeonghan said with a soft smile. “Now go eat then go home and rest. You’re beginning to look like a zombie. DK escort him would you?”

“With pleasure! Let's go Shua-hyung!”

“We’re only going for a quick snack alright? And then I’m going home to sleep.”

“Yes but I need to make sure you actually sleep hyung. I was planning to sleepover tonight. Can I crash over at your place hyung? Jun-hyung said that I can use the portable bed on the living room.”

Joshua stopped and stared suspiciously at DK. 

“You asked one of my housemate for permission to stay over?”

“Yes? Because even though the house is yours, I thought I should asked everyone who actually lives there. So I asked Wonwoo-hyung too, if that makes you feel better? And he said it's okay to sleepover.”

“...When?”

“I asked Wonwoo-hyung this morning?”

“...Why?”

“Uh, cause you obviously needed rest and I thought that if worse come to worse, I planned to drag you home tonight and lock you in your room. And then I planned to stay over so I could unlock your room in the morning. Your housemates allowed me to do that by the way. They even gave me the keys to your room, hyung.”

Joshua facepalmed. 

“I-I think I need a drink. And some sleep. And preferably new housemates too.” He then bid Chan and Jeonghan a quick goodbye and exited the infirmary.

“Bye Jeonghan-hyung! Bye Chan! Get well soon yeah? Shua-hyung wait! How about me as a housemate???” DK waved cheerfully at them before running after Joshua.

That left Chan alone with Jeonghan who was busy stifling his laughter. He looked up to Chan and wiped a tear from his eyes.

“Omg...all of my juniors are _SO_ cute. I love my job.”

Chan shook his head helplessly. He shifted around the bed until he was comfortable. Before he fell asleep he echoed what he heard DK said once.

“You hyungs are so weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I couldn't help but added a lil Meanie & SeokSoo XD. I didn't want to put in too much cause, I have to focus on Chan and writing about Ships will distract me away from the plot, lol. & yes, a brief appearance of Bambam~! I'll probably write a side chapter dedicated to the Got7 peeps...Anyways, I hope this Unbetaed chapter is okay, cause my beta reader just got a job & she is super busy now. I didn't want to bother her too much so the next few chapters will probably be unbetaed as well. I'll do my best to make less mistakes! All comments & kudos are greatly appreciated! XD Thanks again & please look forward the next chapter!:)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: SVT won Best Artist Awards for AAA 2017 & won Best Male Performer Group for MAMA 2017!!! Congrats to Seventeen! And Thanks to all the Carats who keep Voting & Streaming! I'm a proud to be part of this fandom <3!!!


	7. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all~ Sry I haven't been updating! I started another SVT fanfic, got distracted & then the holiday season came & I wasn't home most of the time. So I haven't been able to update much. But I'm back~! I'll finish this fic (even if it kills me) and then I plan to have additional stories about this universe! Or maybe a second arc? I dunno yet..we'll see! Anyways, this is unbetaed (unfortunately), so pls pardon my mistakes! Feel free to comment & kudos! Tks, hope you guys enjoyed the story so far!

Thankfully, he didn't dream. No weird laughter, no deaths, no handsome psychotic murderers coming to kill him and no ghostly hyungs that visited him in his dreams. All in all, it was a good rest. Fortunately, it seemed that Chan wasn't the only one who had a good rest because he woke up to the sounds of laughter and chatting.

Chan squinted at the curtains hanging in front of his bed. Did he imagined the sound or did he really hear his brother’s laughter? Curious, he got out of the bed and pulled the curtains open.

He was met with five happy faces. Immediately in front of him stood Vernon who --for reason that will be clear later-- had wheeled Joshua’s office chair all the way to the end of the room where Chan’s bed is located. Sitting on the said chair was Mingyu with his right hand still in a cast. All of the curtains in the infirmary had been drawn open, allowing Chan a clear view of the room. He can see that on Mingyu’s bed, Hoshi-hyung was lounging around as if the bed belonged to him. Squatting next to Mingyu’s bed was T8 who was busy scribbling something on the floor. Next to T8, on the last bed on the far end of the infirmary, was his younger brother, Minho, who was laughing and watching the crazy hyungs.

“...Whats going on?”

All five pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

“Chan-Hyung! You are awake!”

“Oh, didn't see you there. Good Morning Chan!”

“Hey kiddo, Rise and Shine!”

“Chan!!! Good morning!”

“Hey, s’up Chan.”

“Hi, Good morning all. What are you-Whoa!”

Minho ran into him and proceeded to squeeze all the air out of him. 

“Hyung! Thank goodness. Thank god you are awake!!!”

Chan’s eyes teared up as he looked down at his younger brother. His only living blood relative. Legally, he was Minho's guardian now. He hugged his brother back. There were so many things that they needed to talk about and Chan didn't know where to start. He pushed all of his negative thoughts away and focused on his positive thoughts, for now.

“Minho...I’m really glad that you are ok too...I'm glad that you are safe. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine hyung. Doctor-nim said that you were more injured than I am, that's why you didn't wake up as quickly as I did. Are you okay now?”

“Yep. My fever went down last night. I’m right as rain! You don't have to worry anymore!”

Minho untangled himself from his brother and smiled in relief. “I’m glad to hear that.” A second passed as they smiled at each other. Then his brother’s smile turned mischievous.

“You wake up just in time for the competition hyung! Now the teams are all set!”

“A competition?”

“Yeah! The other hyungs are racing with the office chair! Instead of who can go the furthest, we are seeing who can stop right at this line here to determine the winner!” Minho said as he pointed to a red line that T8 had drawn on the floor.

“Two persons in a team. Right now, it’s Team Seungcheol’s Babies VS Team Hurricane Hoshi!” Hoshi explained as he first gestured towards Mingyu and Vernon, and then pointed to himself and to T8, who rolled his eyes at his team name. Chan had no trouble in guessing which hyung belongs to which team. Hoshi continued. “Now that you are awake, Minho can finally play. You guys will be the Lee Brothers Team! You in?”

Chan hesitated. The rational part of his brain says that this was a bad idea. It's possible to get hurt while playing and getting more injuries was a bad idea. Not to mention that Chan himself was actually still a bit tired. Why was none else seemed tired? He also didn't know everyone else's well being. Sure they looked fine, but technically they are all still sick. And did they get permission to play around with Joshua’s furniture? And to draw on the infirmary’s floor? Chan hoped that they didn't use a permanent marker.

But before he could voice his doubts, he recalled how happy Minho looked as he was watching the hyungs play. Chan felt a heavy sense of guilt settled on his heart. It was his fault that all these had happened to his family. It wasn't fair that his brother had to pay the price too. He wanted to protect his brother. He wanted him to be happy. If that meant breaking a few rules to play the chair game, then he would do it. Besides, he couldn't say no when his brother's looking expectantly at him like that. He turned to his brother and willed his tiredness away.

“So what are the rules?”

 

Say the Name! Seventeeeeeeen~!

 

They won. No matter how many times Hoshi-hyung insisted on a tie, Chan was sure that his team had scored higher than the Hoshi Hurricanes. It was only out of the goodness of his heart (and because Hoshi-hyung kept on complaining), that he agreed not to count the extra one cm that the team Hoshi Hurricane crossed. And Team Seungcheol’s babies lost because, the game was put to a stop when it was their turn. So they were eliminated by default. 

As expected, they were scolded by the others. Seungcheol came in with Jun to check on them and was angry to find that none of them were resting. He was also angry because, those who were supposed to nurse the patient, joined the game instead. On the other hand, Jun was angry because nobody invited him to play. He told them to call for him next time. Seungcheol ended up lecturing all six of them, including Jun. About thirty minutes into the lecture, Joshua-hyung came in a hurry, followed by DK.

“Sorry, I’m late! _Somebody_ failed to wake me up this morning.” He added with a glare towards DK, who in turn, smiled sweetly back. Joshua turned towards his patients.

“How is everyone doing??? Did I miss anything? Any emergencies???”

“Calm down Shua. I’m glad to hear that you’ve got some sleep last night. Anyways, nobody died yet because _I_ stopped them before they could kill themselves. You’re welcome for that. Now that you are here, feel free to check on these rascals. Tell me if there's an idiot who re-injured himself while playing. I’ll fix him myself.” Seungcheol threatened as he ended the lecture and allowed Joshua to do his Job. 

DK, Jun, Hoshi, T8, and Vernon all moved aside to give Joshua some space to move around the patients, who were forced to get back to their own respective beds. Joshua started with his youngest patient, Minho. After a few minutes of check-up, the doctor smiled.

“Your cuts and bruises are almost all healed up by now. Your body is responding really well to my treatment, so I don't think you'll have any problems. Do you feel any discomforts anywhere?”

Minho shook his head.

“Well then, I think you’ll be able to leave the infirmary by today. But be back for an afternoon nap alright? Good. Now then lets move on to Mingyu’s cast-” Joshua stopped mid sentence as Minho’s hand had shot up and grabbed his sleeve.

“Thank you doctor, but can you check on Chan-hyung first? I’m just really really worried about him. Uh, is that ok, Mingyu-hyung?” Minho asked timidly as he peered over Joshua to look at Mingyu. Chan could see the exact moment Mingyu’s heart melted. The taller hyung smiled kindly at his brother.

“Of course I don't mind Minho. I’m worried about him too. Shua-hyung you can please check Chan first? I feel fine and I’m not in any pain right now, I can wait.”

That seemed enough to convince the doctor. He went to Chan’s bed and begun the check-up procedures on him. After a few minutes, the doctor exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Most of your injuries are healing correctly as well. How is your head? How bad are your headaches last night?”

“Well...It was painful when I woke up last night but then it sort of felt like a dull throb throughout the night. When I woke up this morning it was gone. My head feels fine now.”

“Okay. You won't need aspirin for now, but let's keep a close watch for headaches and fever for these few days and no strenuous activities for you as well.”

“Okay, thank you hyung. And I want to ask about...this. Will this heal?” Chan asked as he rolled up his sleeve to show his right arm. When he woke up last night, his arm had felt weird and when he checked it this morning, his doubts were confirmed. 

On the inner side of his right arm, right below his elbow, was a scar. It was roughly about 20 cm long and it ran from his elbow, all the way down to his wrists. Because it was new, the thin jagged scar still looked like an angry red gash on his pale skin, as if someone had used a red marker and drew lines on his arm.

Joshua’s eyes softened and he took a deep breath as if he had been expecting this question. The doctor touched his arm gently.

“Unfortunately, I cannot heal your scar, Chan. I tried. I really did. When one of your blood vessels burst in your arm, I used my powers to speed up the healing of your cells like what I did to your other injuries. But for some reasons, your arm won't heal. I suspected that it had something to do with your abnormal burst of power back then. We will still need to study it but for now, this is the best I can do. You won't be able to lift heavy items with this hand for the time being. You will need physical therapy to regain your strength on this arm but I don’t know if full recovery is possible or not. I’m sorry Chan.”

The room fell silent as they allowed Chan to digest this new information. The boy closed his eyes and took a minute to take a long deep breath before releasing it. He then opened his eyes and nodded to the doctor.

“I understand Joshua-hyung. I’m sure you did your best to help me. Thank you very much for all your help. I’ll do my best in my physical therapy sessions. I’ll work hard to get as close to full recovery as possible!”

Joshua’s eyes widen by a fraction, the only indication of his surprise. He wasn't expecting those mature-sounding words to come from the injured young man. Even though his experiences so far had not been pleasant, it seems that Chan had come out a better man because of it. He seemed much more composed and mature now. Joshua smiled warmly and ruffled Chan’s head before moving on to check on Mingyu. 

Chan only heard bits and pieces of the doctor’s next diagnosis. Half of his brain was thinking about his injuries and the other half of it was listening to Joshua. The doctor was scolding Mingyu for being careless and for losing so much blood. Apparently, blood transfusion was a dangerous process for a shapeshifter. Something about difficulties in finding a blood match. Shapeshifter is the perfect blood donors but the worst blood receiver. When donating blood, shapeshifter’s blood will change to adapt to the donor’s body. But when it comes to receiving blood, a shapeshifter can only receive the blood of another shapeshifter. 

The Company had to quickly find another shapeshifter who was willing to donate their blood to Mingyu. Chan filed the information away for future references. It's always good to learn new things. Even though it's about the biology of your weird hyung, who had inhuman abilities and who might, or might not even be a human. Chan felt a headache incoming. What had his life come to??!

“Uh, hyungs? I feel kinda tired. Can I get some more sleep?” Chan asked. That would give him some time to be alone and organize his thoughts first. Chan glanced at the doctor who turned to his boss.

“Yes. I think we should leave you alone to rest up. Get some more sleep and then we'll talk. I’ll wait till you are ready. Ok?” Seungcheol replied. Though he made it into a question, Chan knew he didn't really have a choice. He honestly doesn't want to have a “talk” about all of this. But he knew he needed to decide and think about his future. So he nodded back to Seungcheol. The boss flashed him a quick smile. 

“Okay. Let's be quiet and let Chan sleep. Minho, since Joshua now allows you to go out of the infirmary, I think it's time for an office tour. I’ll get Vernon and Seungkwan to show you around.”

On his bed, Minho nodded enthusiastically. Chan could see that his brother was happy at the prospect of leaving the infirmary. From what he had heard, his brother had been quarantined in the infirmary for three days. Though according to Jeonghan, Minho had spent his first and second day, crying and recuperating on his bed. He was too sad and too injured to walk about then. Minho was more cheerful on day three but Joshua still forbade him to leave the infirmary. Therefore, today would be his first time to walk around the office. Chan hoped that his brother wasn't expecting something like the Avengers’ headquarters from the movies because Seventeen Security’s Office wasn't as big as that. 

After Minho left with Seungkwan and Vernon, Seungcheol turned to address Mingyu.

“Mingyu, if you are well enough, come by to the office for awhile. There's some people whom you need to call, as I promised. And the rest are camping out at my office. They had been very worried about you, ever since your blood transfusion on Tuesday. You better go see them.”

Mingyu perked up excitedly. Chan could almost see the puppy ears and the wagging tail. He now understood why T8-hyung had called Mingyu-hyung a puppy at times.

“Okay hyung! I’ve been so bored at the infirmary! Oh, no offense to you Shua-hyung.”

“None taken Mingyu. I know that you can’t sit still for 5 minutes. Now off you go. But only for awhile you hear me? You still need to come back here and rest. I’ll give you a 20-minute leave starting from...now.”

As if by reflex, Mingyu shot up from his bed and ran out to the door, like a puppy who just discovered that the door was actually unlocked and he was free to leave. T8 followed him out of the room, shouting “I know you are excited to see Wonwoo-hyung but don't run Gyu! I swear to every deity out there, if your wounds re-open, I will-” The rest of the threat was cut off as Joshua calmly closed the door. Jun, who was still in the room, looked at Chan and back to the door. He then shrugged to nobody in particular, went over to give Chan an unexpected hug, before waving goodbye to everyone else and left the room. Joshua shook his head at his juniors’ antics.

“Well, I’ll be here as usual. You know where to find me if you need me, though I sincerely hope that nobody does. I don't want to see anyone injured again for at least two more weeks, please.”

“Hah! It's not like I plan for this to happen. Sure, I’ll tell our boys not to get injured for at least two more weeks. But you know how they always somehow disobey my orders Shua.” Seungcheol said with a sigh.

The two eldest shared an amused grimace before Joshua came over to make sure Chan was comfy.

“Then can I stay here? I’ll promise I’ll be quiet and not talk, hyungs!” DK, who had been standing in the corner finally spoke, pleading to both hyungs.

“Oh heck no. You are a one-man radio DK. You can talk to a wall if you try hard enough. Let’s give Chan a proper rest and some privacy okay? And I need you in the office anyways. One of our friends is coming for a short visit and I’m sure he would want to see you. Come with me to welcome him.” Seungcheol said as he gestured DK to follow him out of the room. The younger man reluctantly followed. 

“Aww. Must I? Who is it anyways...ugh, don't glare at me Seungcheol-hyung! Ok, Ok! I’m going! I guess I’ll see you later Joshua-hyung..Maybe for lunch? That's okay, right? I’ll see you then! Bye bye Chan!”

“Oh my god. Let's go DK! Rest well Chan, I’ll see you later. Bye Shua.”

And with that, DK and Seungcheol left the room. Finally, the infirmary was silent. Chan let out an appreciative sigh and fell back to his bed. 

“Sleep well, Chan.” Joshua smiled one last time before drawing the curtains around his bed, giving him a small comfort of privacy, which Chan needed and appreciated. 

Lying alone on the bed gave him some time to gather his thoughts. The sound of Joshua writing, accompanied his wandering thoughts. Chan recalled what had happened. About what he had heard. What he had seen. And lastly, what he had lost. Soon, he felt tears streaming down his cheek, blurring his vision and wetting his pillowcase. He mourns for his respected hyung, for his beloved father, for the loss of his normal day-to-day life. Everything had changed so drastically and Chan was at loss on what to do next. Frustration, sadness, and helplessness overwhelmed him and crying was the only outlet he could vent to. Suddenly, the sound of writing stopped. Chan quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. He didn't want the other hyungs to know that he had been crying. He didn't want them to fuss over him or worse, assumed that he was a weakling. He hoped that the doctor wouldn't come to check on him. Chan stayed still and tried to control his ragged breathing back to normal. 

After a minute, the sound of many drawers being opened could be heard, as if the doctor was looking for something. The sound then stopped and Chan strained his ears to try and guess what the doctor was planning to do. To his surprise, Joshua talked out loud.

“Now that Chan is asleep, I think I will be listening to my Mp3 for...maybe half an hour. I'll just sit here with my music and I won’t be able to hear anything, because of my super good, soundproof earbuds. I hope nobody minds. ”

Chan let out a surprised choke of laughter, before biting his lips to suppress his giggles. He stayed still for a few more minutes and sure enough, he heard the ancient clicking sounds that could only belonged to a Mp3 player. Who uses a Mp3 player nowadays anyways??? These people were really weird in their own unique ways. But he was eternally grateful to them. Following Jeonghan back to Seventeen Security Office had been the best decision he had made this week. Another wave of emotions engulfed Chan. It was still a feeling of sadness and frustration, but this time, those feelings were also accompanied by feelings of gratitude and hope. Chan let his tears flow a little more freely. He's still mourning but he was no longer lost. He knew what he had to do. What he _wanted_ to do. He cried for his past, his present and now, his future. His tears kept flowing until the soft sound of pen scribbling on papers, lulled him back to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Chan. I had to put in some emotions and a lil angst for you. I didn't mean to make Chan cry! but the story turned that way soo...yeah sry Chan. I know that the story might be a bit slow for some...& I apologize for that...but I need one chapter for Chan to cry!!! He just lost a lot of things kay, I gotta give him some time to cry! TTvTT Anyways, I hope you guys like it. More SVT interactions to come! Pls look forward the next few chapters~Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this story revolves around our Maknae. Not to worry, all members of Seventeen will appear on this fic! I have plans for all of them, especially for my bias, Mingyu. (Whose your bias anyways? feel free to comment!:D) I hope you'll be patient with me and look forward to the rest. Contact me if u want to suggest/correct anything! Next Chapter should be out soon. Tks~


End file.
